Adopted
by I-Is-Your-Bane
Summary: When Alec's parents died in a car crash when he was ten. he and his siblings went to Idris Orphanage with hopes of being adopted. Alec is now eighteen and his hopes of being adopted are fading soon he can leave the orpahnage but what happens when he and his siblings get adopted? and what happens when the son of the new parents is so damn attractive?
1. Chapter 1

**HI people, I know what you're thinking why is she posting a new story instead of giving us a new chapter of Different or Fix You?! Well to answer that I'm just in a bit of a creative funk and I can't get the next chapters for the stories right okay, plus I had this idea and I was like YES I should write this if it fails meh if it doesn't YAY! ^-^  
Anyway enough rambling!  
I don't own Mortal instruments or it's charaters Cassandra Clares owns them! **

Alec was walking down the hall with a mountain of books stacked in his arms.  
"Nerd" some boy said, Alec couldn't see who it was because the books blocked his vision. He stumbled over something that felt like a foot, the books flew out of his arms and he landed face first on the ground, he heard children laugh. He sighed and pushed himself up into a sitting position on the floor.  
He saw Jonathan Morgenstern standing over him grinning evilly, Jonathan father is the owner of, Idris orphanage. The owner is Mr Valentine Morgenstern a mean man who doesn't care about any of the kids here, only his own, Clary and Jonathan. Clary's a nice enough girl but Jonathan is a horrible person, he always picks on Alec, its Jonathan's favourite thing to do.  
Alec knew that it was Jonathan who tripped him.

Alec sighed and started picking up the books, ignoring all the laughter and ignoring Jonathan's comments about his clothing and how he has no friends.

Alec is probably the least popular person in the orphanage even though he's the oldest.

A crackling noise came over the PA system, "All children to the common room! Make sure you look good and clean!" The children that were still around Alec, ran off to their rooms to get cleaned up for the picking, the picking is a thing that the children here at the orphanage call it when childless couples come in searching for children to fill that empty hole in their heart that can only be filled with children.  
Alec walked into the library, with the books stacked in his arms again, he put them back where he got them from.  
After he finished he sprinted to the common room, with bare feet, messy hair and his most worn out clothes on.

"Late again Alexander" Hodge Starkweather said, Mr Starkweather is probably the only caretaker that actually cares about the children at the orphanage.  
"It's Alec" Alec corrected and he walked through the door and over to his siblings.

"Look who decided to grace us with his amazing presence!" Jace said sarcastically, Jace was adopted in his family back when Alec's parents were alive, when his parents died in the car crash and they came here Jace wouldn't be separated from Alec and his other siblings.  
"You aren't even dressed properly!" Isabelle said, she was trying to make Alec's hair less messy looking.  
Alec swatted her hands away "I was busy!"  
"Do you think we'll get picked this time?" Max, the youngest, most hopeful of the four, asked.  
"No" Alec answered, earning himself a slap in the face from Isabelle.  
"Ow!" He said rubbing his face "I mean we'll have to wait and see, we're a big family" Alec said, he hated pickings, it always tore his heart when they were over and he saw Max's sad face, Alec knows that Max want to be out of here and with a family.

***

"Okay kiddos, there are twelve couples out there, be on your best behaviour, don't be rude!" Mr Starkweather said.  
The sixty or so children around Alec straightened up and dusted off their clothes, Alec just stood there shoulders hunched waiting for this to be over.  
Mr Starkweather opened the door and the twelve childless couples walked in the started looking at the children. Adult's eyes swept over Alec, with disgusted looks and moved on to Max, Isabelle and Jace, the adults face's lighting up in smiles when they saw them.

Alec rolled his eyes and walked off. He walked away and sat at a table in the corner of the room. Alec watched as the adults looked at the children like they were shoe shopping and they had to find the perfect shoes that suited them and matched their appearance.

***

"Aren't you a little old to be in an orphanage, blue eyes?" A voice asked.  
Alec sighed and turned to face the voice. He nearly fell off his chair; the voice was probably the most attractive boy he's ever seen. The boy was tall, taller than Alec, which was rare because Alec was a good six foot, the boy was wearing a shirt that looked like a colour bomb exploded on it, tight leather pants, his hair was a crown of a glittering spikes and his cat like eyes were outlined thickly in black eye liner.

Alec stared at the boy, with his mouth open.  
The boy laughed and sat down in front of Alec.  
Alec found his voice "I'm eighteen, that means I'm still up for adoption, once I turn nineteen I can leave this place."  
"I'm eighteen too!" the boy said, "Oh I'm Magnus, by the way, Magnus Bane" the boy outstretched his hand.  
Alec shook it "I'm Alec."  
"Is that short for something?" Magnus asked.  
"It's short for Alexander, but everyone calls me Alec" He explained.  
"Well I like Alexander more, it sounds sexier" Magnus said.  
Alec's eyes went wide and he blushed, was this boy flirting with me? Alec thought.  
"W-whatever" Alec said, "What are you doing here anyway?" Alec asked, changing the subject "you don't look like a kid who stays here."  
"I don't stay here" Magnus said.  
"Then why are you here?" Alec asked.  
"My parents" Magnus said pointing behind him, "They've wanted a bigger family for like ever, they've tried and tried but it just wasn't working for them so they decided that they should adopt some kids" Magnus explained.

"Alec!" Max yelled, he ran over to Alec and climbed up onto his lap.  
Alec looked down at his brother "What is it Max?" Alec asked.  
"There was this really nice lady and her husband and they said I looked cute!" Max explained, he sounded happy.

Alec felt a pang in his chest. This always happened couples would say that Max looked cute or that max was exactly what they've been looking for, but then they find out that Max isn't a single package and he had three older siblings that come with him. It always makes Alec's heart shatter when he sees Max's sad face at the end of each picking.  
"That's great Max! Just don't get your hopes up okay" Alec said.  
Max nodded and jumped off Alec's lap and ran over to Isabelle and Jace, Alec could tell that Max had ignored his warning.

"Who was that?" Magnus asked, Alec had almost forgotten that there was a glittery boy sitting in front of him.  
"My younger brother, I have three siblings" Alec told him.  
Magnus nodded "Cool" Magnus looked behind him "Oh, sorry, my parents look like they have adoption papers, I got to go."  
"Bye, Magnus, it was nice meeting you" Alec said.  
"It was nice meeting you too! Bye Alexander" Magnus got up and walked off to his parents.

Isabelle, Jace and Max came over "Who was that?" Isabelle asked.  
"Just some random kid" Alec answered.  
"His parents were the ones that called me cute!" Max said.  
Alec nodded.

Now all they had to do was wait until Mr Starkweather came into the room to tell which kids have been adopted. Why am I even here? Alec thought, obviously we haven't been picked so I should just get up and leave. Alec slumped down further in his chair.

Mr Starkweather walked in holding a list, all the kids except for Alec straightened up, "good news kids out of the twelve couples, ten couples have chosen children to adopt!" Kid smiled hopefully at each other.  
"Okay, if I call your name got to your room and pack up your stuff to go home with your new parents today!" Mr Starkweather started calling out kids' names, the kids whose names got called out jumped up and ran to their rooms excitedly, to pack up their stuff and get out of here.  
"And last but not least Alec, Isabelle, Jace and Max! You've all been adopted!"

Alec fell off his chair, in surprise, Adopted! They've been adopted! Is there some kind of mistake?  
"Alec get up off the floor!" Max yelled "We've been adopted!" Max dragged Alec up and pulled him out of the room.  
Isabelle and Jace ran out behind them with huge smiles on their faces, the four ran off to their rooms to pack their stuff.  
Alec couldn't believe that a couple had adopted all four of them! Who would want three teenagers and a nine year old?! Alec thought.  
He packed his stuff, it wasn't much just a shirt, his better sweater, a cleaner pair of jeans and a notebook he used as a journal, he put it in a small backpack his parents gave him when he was seven. It that was all he owned it was only what Mr Morgenstern would let them have he didn't like it when the kids had a lot of stuff.

He met Isabelle, Jace and Max back in the common room all the other children who hadn't been picked went back to their rooms or outside to play.  
"Ready to see your new parents?" Mr Starkweather asked.  
Isabelle, Jace and Max all nodded eagerly.  
"Fantastic!" Mr Starkweather led them to a door, "Go on in, your new parents are in there."  
Max jumped up and opened the door and all four of them walked in.

There was a woman with short light brown hair and a kind face standing there and a Tall man with Black hair with a sharp looking face, but he had cat like eyes. There was a tall figure behind the new parents.  
"Hi! I'm Vicky Bane!" the woman greeted, with a kind smile, it wasn't forced, like so many smiles Alec's seen it was a real genuine smile. Wait did she say Bane?!  
"And I'm Jeffery Bane, we're going to be your new parents" The man said.  
The tall figure behind the new parents stepped out and Alec's jaw dropped "I'm Magnus, your new brother."

NO FRIDGING WAY!

**DONE this chapter!  
tell me if I should continue :D did you like? dislike? Love? Hate? throw good pies? or throw bad pies?  
****By the way I started school on Thursday! so yeah I'll probably be updating on the weekends because this year I'm actually going to study! :D**

-Kate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi this Chapter might not be so fantastic... sorry if it isn't but I've had so much homework from school and I was really pushing myself to finish writing chapter 20 for different. So yeah enjoy...  
I don't own anything**

***

Alec stood there silently not giving away any signs to show that he was surprised and excited that Magnus was his new brother. _Why do I always manage to get really good looking adoptive brothers?_ Hethought.

Alec felt upset about being adopted, even though it's been eight years since his parents deaths, he still feels as if they're his parent and these, imposters, aren't going to feel like family at all.  
Alec was always close with his parents while Isabelle and Jace would always try and stay away from them because they thought that their parents were too clinging and over protective. He gets why Max is happy and excited about having parents because Max was only a year old when his parents died, so he never got to know them.  
Alec never wanted to be adopted, that's why he always showed up to the pickings messy and unprepared.  
Alec just wanted to get out of the orphanage when he turned nineteen, get a job and live a normal life, not get adopted by some people pretending to be his parents.

Alec watched as Max ran forwards and Mrs Bane picked up the nine year old and held him in her arms. Max may be nine but he acts like he's a four year old.  
Mrs Bane laughed "You must be Max" She said.  
Max nodded "What do I call you?" Max asked.  
"You can call me Vicky or whatever you want" She answered and her husband said the same thing.  
Max nodded and smiled.  
"How old are you?" Vicky asked.  
"I'm nine, but everyone says that I act like I'm four" Max answered smiling.  
Vicky spun him around "that's okay!" She put him down and kissed his cheek.  
Alec watched as Jace walked over to Jeffery and started to talk to him about sports; Alec was never much of a sport fan he would rather spend his evenings curled up in the broom closet called a room reading a good book, than go watch football or something like that on the old, cracked TV.

He heard Isabelle talking excitedly to Magnus about fashion and how black is always going to be the new black.  
Alec just stood at the door silently, hoping that this was all a mistake and he could go back to his broom closet.

Mrs Bane stopped talking to Max and walked over to Alec "Hi!" She greeted happily.  
If she was hoping for a response she wasn't going to get one.  
"You're Alec right?" She asked smiling.  
Alec gave a small nod.  
"Where are your shoes?" She asked.  
"Don't have any" Alec told her.  
"Well tomorrow we can buy you some!" she said "how does that sound?" she asked smiling.  
Alec just shrugged and looked away, not returning the smile.  
"Vicky let's take the kids home" Jeffery said.  
Vicky nodded, "Come on follow us!"

The imposters lead them outside, into the car park and they walked over to a land rover.  
"No two of you will have to sit in the back" Jeffery said.  
"But it's okay! It's safe there a seats and seatbelts there!" Vicky said.  
"Alec and I will!" Jace said.  
Vicky opened the back and Alec and Jace climbed in and sat in the seats. Alec buckled up and he watched as Max, Isabelle and Magnus got into the seats in the middle of the car. Alec watched as Max struggled with outing on his seat belt, He unbuckled his own and leaned over the back of Max, Isabelle and Magnus's chair and Buckled Max in for him.  
"Thank you Allie!" Max said, Max reached up and hugged Alec's neck.  
Alec smiled and went back to his seat and buckled back up. Vicky and Jeffery Bane were already in the car, Jeffery started the car and they were off.

They were driving in complete silence.  
"Where are your shoes?" Jace asked, he was pointing down at Alec's dirty feet.  
Alec gave him an, are-you-kidding-me-you-seriously-just-asked-me- that, look.  
"Oh right Jonathan took them like two years ago" Jace said.  
"Someone took your shoes two years ago?!" Vicky asked.  
"Yeah!" Jace said "There was this guy, who was the owner of the orphanages son, he always picked on Alec, I don't know why though."  
"Well it's a good thing you aren't there anymore" Vicky said.  
Alec didn't say anything.  
"You have dirt all over your face" Isabelle said pointing at his face "When was the last time you had a shower?" She asked.  
Alec brought his hand up to his face and his fingers came back covered in dirt. He shrugged and wiped his hand on his jeans.  
"I think Alec had a shower like two weeks ago" Jace said.  
Vicky looked behind at Alec "Oh your face is a bit dirty but you can have a shower when we get home."  
"You haven't had a shower in two weeks?!" Magnus asked Alec, he sound shocked.  
"Actually I think Alec hasn't had a shower in like three weeks" Jace said.  
"How haven't you had a shower in three weeks?" Magnus asked Alec "I don't think I could last two days without a shower."  
Alec shrugged.  
"It's because Alec always gave us his shower tokens, we got three tokens each week" Max said "Alec gave us his if he thought we needed a shower or if we asked for one."  
"Alec's always looking out for us!" Isabelle said, admiration lacing through her voice, "He's a great big brother!"  
"Well Alec you do sound great!" Vicky said, Jeffery grunted in agreement.  
Jace leaned forward and sniffed Alec and leaned away from Jace's nose "You don't smell!" He yelled out.  
Everyone laughed, except for Alec.  
The rest of the car ride was silent, only Max would say things like 'I haven't seen that before' and 'that looks so cool!'

They pulled up in front of a massive modern style house.  
"OMG!" Isabelle shrieked "your house is huge!"  
Vicky and Jeffery laughed "This is your house too" Vicky said.  
"Let's get out and show you around!" Magnus said.  
Max, Isabelle and Jace basically jumped out of the car and ran up to the front door. Alec hoped down from the car and trudged up to the front door, with his bag being dragged behind him.  
Vicky was talking about was talking about the rooms and how they'll go shopping for stuff tomorrow.  
The front door opened and the four kid's mouths dropped open. The house was amazing! There was a massive glass chandler hanging from the ceiling, there was a massive marble staircase that leads up to the second level of the house.  
Jeffery and Vicky lead them to the kitchen.  
Everyone sat down around the large dining room table.  
"Okay how about we all split up and look around" Jeffery said.  
"I'll take Isabelle and Alec" Vicky said.  
"Okay, I'll take Max and Jace, Magnus you can choose whoever you want to tag along with" Jeffery said.  
"I'll go with you dad" Magnus said.

A part of Alec felt relieved that Magnus went with Jace and Max, another part felt upset that Magnus didn't want to go with him and his sister, but he didn't dwell on it for too long.  
Everyone got up and went off with the designated "parent."  
They walked around the house, which is more like a mansion, with Vicky and she pointed out a vase or curtain or something like that and explained where it came from and how they got it. Most of the stuff in the mansion came from overseas. It turns out the Banes travelled a lot.  
They stopped at the top of a hallway.  
"This is where all the rooms are" Vicky told them.

Alec counted the doors there were five doors. He saw that there was already a door that was covered in a million different colours and glitter, Alec guessed that that room was Magnus's.  
Alec heard footsteps behind him; he spun around on his heels, arms crossed over his chest.  
Max was standing there hunched over, with one leg in the air, his arms up over his head and his hands were scrunched up to look like claws.

Alec knew that Max was trying to scare them.

"Awww Allie!" Max whined "I was trying to scare you guys!"  
Isabelle and Vicky turned around just as Magnus, Jace and Jeffery came into view.  
"Well Isabelle and I didn't hear you" Vicky said "I wonder how Alec heard you? How did you hear Max?" Vicky turned to Alec expecting him to answer but he just looked away and pretended that the snot coloured wall was the most interesting thing in the world.  
Jace piped up "Alec probably heard Max because he has like super hearing!"  
"It's probably because Alec spent years listening out for Jonathan" Isabelle said.  
"It seems like this Jonathan boy gave you a bit of a hard time" Vicky said "What did he do?" She asked Alec.  
Alec shrugged, he heard Vicky sigh.

"How about the kids pick their rooms?" Jeffery suggested.  
"Great idea!" Vicky said.  
"NO ONE CAN GO IN MY ROOM!" Magnus yelled.  
Everyone except for Alec laughed.

Max, Jace and Isabelle ran forwards and opened the doors to the rooms and looked around in them, they did this to every room, while Alec stood back and waited for them to choose a room. The all chose a room leaving Alec with the last room that wasn't chosen.

"Oh that's a small room" Vicky said "If you want you can have a bigger room."  
Alec walked over to the door to his room and opened it, Vicky was right it was a bit small but it was bigger than the broom closet he used to live in.  
"Do you want another room? There are bigger rooms down stairs" Vicky asked.  
Alec shook his head; he was fine with this room.  
"Okay" Vicky said.  
"What's the time?" Max asked.  
"It's six thirty at night" Jeffery answered.  
"How about everyone showers and gets changed into their pyjamas while I start dinner" Vicky said "I think Alec should have a shower first."  
Alec shook his head.  
"Yes, Alec you go have a shower first!" Isabelle said.  
Alec sighed and got up.  
"Come one Alec I'll show you the bathroom" Vicky said.

Alec followed her to the bathroom. He didn't get it, this house is so big yet it only has one bathroom.  
"Here it is" Vicky opened the door which revealed a crystal white bathroom. The brightness hurt Alec's eyes.  
Vicky walked away and Alec walked into the bathroom, he locked the door.  
Alec turned on the shower and stepped under the warm spray, he tried to remember the last time he actually had a warm shower. He cleaned himself free of dirt and washed his hair.  
When he got out he dried himself and got changed into his other change of clothes.

He stepped out of the bathroom and walked up the stairs to the rooms quietly.

He heard Isabelle's voice "Just don't mention anything about birthdays in front of Alec, okay, he'll talk to you in time."  
"Why shouldn't mention anything about birthdays?" Alec heard Magnus ask.  
"On his tenth birthday, our mum and dad were taking him to a surprise birthday party they planned out for him, Alec kept asking where they were going and he kept kicking the back of dad's chair and when our dad turned around to ask Alec to stop a massive car crashed into the front of the car Alec and our parents were in" Isabelle explained "they died instantly while Alec was taken to hospital and treated, Alec blames himself for our parents death, he's hated his birthday ever since."  
"That's horrible!" Alec heard Vicky say.  
He doesn't want their pity, he doesn't even want them.  
Alec stomped up the rest of the stairs, stormed past Max, Jace, Isabelle, Magnus, Jeffery and Vicky and went into his new room and slammed the door shut, whishing he wasn't here.

Alec pulled out his journal. It was the only birthday gift he kept, it was a little black book.  
He takes it everywhere with him. He got out a pen and opened up to a new page and started to write…

**End of chapter.  
So i know it seemed a little rushed i guess... but did you like it? dislike it? Love it? Hate it? throw good pies? or bad pies?  
And in the next chapter i'll show you what Alec writes and why he writes in the journal.  
:D please tell me what you think I love feedback !**

-Kate.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY ALL! This is the third chappie of Adopted! YAY!  
it starts off were it left off in the last chapter.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the mortal instruments or it's characters Cassandra Clare owns em' **

He started to write…

_Hey mum, Hey Dad,_

_I know I should be happy right now, I know Jace, Iz and Max are, but I just can't be happy._  
_If you hadn't already noticed we've all been Adopted, I know your probably thinking Alec be happy! They'll give you a better life than the one at the orphanage! But I just can't be happy I mean, as hard as they try they'll never, NEVER! Be my parents, you guys are and you guys will always be my parents even though you aren't even here anymore…_

_I'm sorry._  
_Love Alec._

Alec shut his journal, ever since his parents died he wrote in that notebook every day. Just to say hi, or that he was sorry. He wrote every little thing in that notebook, all his secrets all his thoughts, everything.  
He just hoped that his parents could see it, you know up there in the sky. He wanted his parents to know stuff even though they aren't even here.

Alec threw himself down on his new bed, he put his journal away in his back pack and threw the back pack across the room, and it hit the floor with a loud thud.  
The door to the room opened and Magnus stood in the doorway.  
"Hi!" Magnus greeted.  
Alec turned away from the door, away from Magnus.  
He heard Magnus sigh "Dinners ready."

Alec pushed himself off the bed and followed Magnus out the door. He trudged down the steps and into the kitchen, everyone was already seated. Alec pulled out a chair, scraping it loudly across the floor. He sat as far away from everyone as possible.

"You can all start eating now" Vicky said.  
Alec watched as everyone dug into their dinner, he pushed his food around his plate not really feeling up to eating.  
"Alec are you okay?" Jeffery asked.  
Alec nodded moving the pasta around his fork and watching it slide off the fork onto the plate.  
"You should eat something" Vicky urged.  
Alec shrugged and pushed the pasta more around his plate.  
"Alec" Jace said "eat something, you haven't had a proper meal in like forever!"  
Alec sighed and spun some pasta around his fork and ate it. He had to admit it was pretty good, but it wasn't as good as his mother's pasta, Pasta that he'll never get to eat again.

A huge wave of guilt came crashing down on him again, why was he here? He thought, oh right because it was my fault, He answered for himself.  
Alec stood up pushing the chair out and he ran upstairs to his room ignoring every ones stares and protests, he could feel tears forming in his eyes.  
He slammed the door shut behind him and buried himself under the covers of his new bed.  
He stayed under the covers with tears streaming down his face, the regret and guilt tearing him apart even more. Nearly everything he does reminds him of his parents, reminds him that it was his fault.  
His fault they aren't here.

Alec's door opened and he buried himself further under the covers, he didn't want anyone to see him like this.  
"What the hell is your problem" he heard Magnus ask.  
"You're being such a drama queen!" Magnus told him "I get it you never wanted to be adopted but seriously can't you just be happy!"  
Alec felt something land on him, he sat up and wiped his face as best as he can he looked at what Magnus threw at him and saw that Magnus had thrown his backpack at him.  
"Oh…" Magnus said, Alec looked at Magnus and saw worry, concern and guilt written all over his face. Alec then realised that he must look like a mess, tear tracks down his face and his hair sticking up wildly, but he didn't care.  
Magnus walked over, but tripped over something, Alec watched as Magnus bent down and picked it up.  
"What is this?" Magnus asked, Alec saw what Magnus had picked up.  
It was his journal.  
It must have fallen out when Magnus threw my bag at me, Alec thought.  
Alec got up fast and snatched out of Magnus's hands.  
"What the hell?!" Magnus yelled.  
Alec ignored Magnus and went back under the covers of his bed. He felt the bed sink down a little when Magnus sat down.

"Alec" Magnus called.  
"Come on Alec" Magnus said poking Alec "I'm sorry for yelling."  
"Alec" Magnus poked Alec's side again.  
"Alec" Magnus poked him again.  
"Alec" And before Magnus could poke him again Alec lashed out a foot and kicked Magnus off the bed.  
"Ow what the hell!" Magnus complained, "This is what I get for trying to talk to you! Trying to see if you're alright!"  
Alec stayed under the covers.  
"Fine then I'll just leave, by the way my mum wanted to tell you that we're going shopping tomorrow and on Monday you're starting high school" Magnus said.  
Alec heard the door to his room shut. He got up out from under the covers and turned off the light and went back under the covers.  
He fell asleep wishing he was dead.

**_~Morning~_**

"Allie!" Max screamed in his ear.  
"Allie get up!" Max jumped on him this time.  
Alec groaned and rolled over, "Allie!" this time he got smacked in the face.  
Alec groaned and rolled over again, falling off the bed onto the floor.  
He heard Max laughing, "You fell off the bed!" Max was laughing so hard he fell off the bed.  
Alec walked over to his little brother with his arms crossed.  
"What are you mad about now?" Max asked.  
"Do you know what happens to boys who laugh at people falling off beds?" Alec asked, seriously.  
"No" Max said, Max stopped laughing and asked "What happens to them?"  
"They. Get. Tickled!" Alec said, jumping on Max and started to tickle him.  
Max burst out into a series of high pitched giggles "Stop!" Max screamed while giggling "stop it! Stop it!"  
Alec stopped tickling Max and got up off the floor, They were both smiling and laughing like idiots.  
"Max!" Alec heard Vicky call out, Alec's laugher stopped and his smile vanished.  
"Ah there you are, I see you woke up Alec" Vicky said to Max, she had a pile of clothes in her hands "Here Alec I washed your clothes, they're clean, hurry up and change and come to the kitchen when you're done" Vicky handed Alec the pile of clothes.  
Max followed Vicky out of Alec's room and shut the door.

He got changed quickly and walked out to the kitchen.  
He saw everyone sitting at the ridiculously large dining room table eating breakfast.

Alec saw that Isabelle had moved the chair he sat in yesterday right next to her, she motioned for him to come over. He walked over to her, he heard Isabelle whisper something that sounded like I told you to Jace.

Alec gripped the back of the chair and pulled it across the floor, back to where it was last night. He heard Isabelle groan and Jace laugh.  
"Here Alec" Jeffery pushed a plate with bacon and eggs on it across the table, the plate sliding to a stop in front of him.  
Alec pushed it back, he really didn't feel like eating. He saw Jeffery and Vicky give each other concerned looks.  
Conversation about today's plans started up, Alec didn't participate. He just sat there staring at the wooden table, wondering how hard he would have to slam his head down on the table for it to kill him.

_Stop it Alec!_ Alec told himself.  
_Do you think mum or dad would like those thoughts?_ He asked himself.  
_No they wouldn't!_ He answered for himself.  
But that doesn't mean I have to talk to them, Alec thought.

"Alec!" Someone called out to him, tearing him away from his thoughts.  
He looked up seeing that it was Max.  
"Come on, we're leaving" Max said pulling him up from his chair.  
"You can borrow my spare pair of shoes" Jace said, throwing the shoes towards Alec.  
Alec caught the pair with ease and slipped the worn out vans on.  
They walked out the door and to the car. Everyone climbed in and sat in the same spots as yesterday.  
The car started and they were off.  
Alec sighed.  
This is going to be a long day, he thought.  
_  
_**END OF CHAPTER!  
Please tell me what you think about it! I love love love hearing what you have to say about it all :D  
Oh I saw beautiful creatures on Monday night I recommend you see it aaannndd read the books the books are amazing! OH I also saw the MORTAL INSTRUMENTS MOVIE TRAILER in the ads before the movie started I like started crying tears of happiness ( I know embarrassing!) and I like had a fangirl moment in my seat people started looking at me weirdly I was like "Haven't you seen a fangirling girl before?!" it was funny.  
I threw skittles at them… hehehe.  
-Kate.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! another chapter for Adopted! Yay! I hope you enjoy it! ooooh! i got clockwork princess on thursday and I've finished it, while i was reading it in last period of school yesterday I kinda started to cry... THE FEELS! but it's not all bad :)  
anyway i don't own anything Cassandra Clare owns em' i own the plot!**

The car pulled up in the shopping centres car park, Alec saw that Isabelle was squirming in her seat, he guessed that she was excited about shopping.  
_I don't get why girls are always excited to go shopping? _Alec thought, _I mean all they do is buy clothes, why are clothes something to get all excited over…  
_Alec got out of the car last.  
"Okay I'll take Max, Isabelle and Jace" Vicky said "Jeffery you take Alec and Magnus."  
Alec internally groaned.  
They walked into the shopping centre and they went different ways Alec, Magnus and Jeffery walking down one end of the centre Isabelle, Max, Jace and Vicky walking down the other.

Alec followed Magnus and Magnus's father to a cluster of chairs and tables.  
"What do you usually wear?" Jeffery asked.  
"This" Alec answered, gesturing to the clothes he was wearing.  
"It speaks!" Magnus said, smiling.  
Jeffery gave Magnus a look, telling him to shut up.  
"Okay" Jeffery said "Magnus is good at shopping he can help you find some better clothes."  
"I'm not good at shopping" Magnus said "I'm great at it!"  
"Okay so Alec go with Magnus and meet me back here when you're done" Jeffery told him "I just have some errands to do."  
Jeffery handed Magnus a credit card and whispered something in his ear that Alec couldn't catch.  
"Come on Alec let's go shopping" Magnus grabbed his arm and pulled him off into a store.

Alec was looking at all the clothes in the men's section of the store.  
_All the clothes in here look so ugly! _ Alec thought, _people actually wear this crap? _  
He looked at a shirt, it had and explosion of colours on it and looked like it sparkled too.  
"How about these?" Magnus asked throwing a pile of clothes into Alec's arms.

Alec looked down at the all the brightly coloured clothes in his arms. He scrunched his face up in disgust and dropped all the clothes onto the floor, "No" he said.

"Why not?" Magnus asked bending down and picking the clothes up off the floor.  
"Because I don't want to look like you" Alec said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"What?! You won't look like me if you wear these clothes, you'd look fabulous!" Magnus said walking to the clothes racks, Alec followed him, "Oh wait looking Fabulous _will_ make you look like me!" Magnus put the clothes back on the rack and turned and faced Alec "What's so wrong with looking like me?" He asked.

"The clothes you wear are clown looking, I don't want to look like a clown" Alec told him.  
Magnus gasped and nearly fell over the clothes racks "A clown?! You call fabulous fashion clown looking?!"  
Alec nodded.  
"Well fine!" Magnus said throwing his arms up dramatically "do you want me to buy you freaking black sweaters, grey t-shirts and jean, not _skinny_ jeans, just_ jeans_?!" Magnus asked.  
Alec nodded.  
"Fine then!" Magnus walked over to a shelf and pulled down jeans, t-shirts and sweaters by random.  
"There!" Magnus said shoving the dark clothes into Alec's arms, "happy?" Magnus asked.  
Alec nodded.  
_Note to self: Do __**not **__call Magnus's clothes clown looking, he will get pissed off. _ Alec told himself.

Magnus took the clothes from Alec's arms and dragged him to the counter and dumped the clothes on it. The cashier looked at the pile "Magnus this isn't what you'd usually buy" He said "it's just so plain!"  
"No Jordan, It's not for me" Magnus said "It's for him" Magnus pointed at Alec.  
"What is he you're new boyfriend?" Jordan asked.  
Alec looked up with a horrified look, while Magnus laughed.  
"No Jordan he's not my boyfriend, he's my new brother" Magnus explained.  
"Kay" Jordan said, he started scanning the items of clothing. Once he was done Magnus payed and they walked out of the store, their hands full of shopping bags.  
"We need to get you some shoes" Magnus said.

They walked around the shopping centre for a bit until they came across a small universal store.  
"Oooh! I love this store! And they sell shoes!" Magnus said, Magnus pulled Alec into the store.  
Magnus picked up a Black pair of converse sneakers.  
"What sized shoe are you?" He asked.  
"Eight and a half" Alec answered looking around the store, there was the clerk at the counter with a tone of tattoos and piercings flirting with a short red head girl, Alec thought she looked familiar.  
"Perfect!" Magnus said, walking up to the counter and standing behind the small red head.  
"Oh My Glitter!" Magnus said "Clary?!"

The small red head turned around and Alec recognised the bright green eyes, small freckly and heart shaped faced. It was Clarissa Morgenstern the sister of Jonathan Morgenstern.

"Magnus!" She said giving him a hug. Alec saw the clerk glare daggers at Magnus.  
She let go of Magnus and looked at Alec, Alec pretended to be interested in a pair of red shoes.  
"You're Jace's brother right?" Clary asked.

Alec nodded, He didn't really talk to Clary much at the orphanage because he thought that she would be horrible like Jonathan, but Jace said that she's nothing like Jonathan.  
"Cool" she said smiling brightly at him, he didn't return the smile "tell Jace I said hi!" she said skipping out of the store with her bag.

After they paid for the shoes they walked back to where they were meant to meet Jeffery. Jeffery wasn't there yet so they sat down in some chairs their bags filled with clothes surrounding their feet.  
"So…" Magnus said "Tell me about yourself" Magnus put his elbow on the table resting his chin in his hand.  
"What's there to know?" Alec asked "Isabelle already told you everything."  
"Not everything" Magnus said.  
"What do you want to know?" Alec asked.  
Magnus thought for a moment "What's your favourite colour?" he asked.  
"Green" Alec replied, _green was mum's favourite colour_ the little voice said in his head, "Why do you even want to know stuff about me?" he asked, trying to shake the little voice out of his head.  
"Well if you're going to be my brother I should at least know some stuff about you" Magnus said.  
"Okay…" Alec said, "What's your favourite colour?" he asked.  
"Blue" Magnus answered.  
"What's your favourite food?" Magnus asked.  
Alec was about to say pasta, his mum's pasta the pasta she would always make on special occasion, but instead he looked away. He didn't want to answer any more questions, they bought back to many memories of his parents. Even if they were just simple questions about colours and food.

"Alec come on!" Magnus said "It's just a simple question, you answered my last one!" Magnus whined.  
Alec laughed inside his head, _Magnus probably thought he'd gotten through to you,_ the little voice said, _ha! How wrong he was.  
_Alec shook his head trying to clear his head from the little voice.  
Alec watched the people pass by the table.

About half an hour later Jeffery came back, but not alone, Isabelle, Jace, Max and Vicky were with him and they were all carrying bags.

"Guess what?!" Magnus said to them as they came over.  
"What?" Isabelle asked.  
"I got Alec to talk!" Magnus said, smiling triumphantly.  
Alec rolled his eyes and looked away.  
"Really?!" Jace asked "Prove it!"  
"Alec's favourite colour is green!" Magnus said.  
Max smiled widely "Yes! Yes it is his favourite colour! You did get him to talk!"  
_Why is everyone making such a big deal out of me talking? _ Alec thought, _I mean I talked to Max this morning, heck! I even laughed and I never laugh!  
_"Okay how about we go home, these bags are heavy" Vicky said.

Everyone agreed and they walked out of the shopping centre to the car. Everyone dumped their bags in the back where Jace and Alec sit, so they had to climb over the bags to get to their seats. They drove home and Isabelle would not stop talking about all the new clothes she bought and how awesome they were.

They pulled up in the driveway and Jace and Alec had to wait until everyone got their bags out. After everyone got their bags out Jace and Alec got out picking out their bags and closing the door and they walked into the house.

Vicky bought hangers into Alec's room so he could hang up his clothes. Alec pulled his clothes out of the shopping bags, surprisingly Magnus got all the sizes right, well they were a little big but Alec didn't mind.

Alec was done putting his clothes away in ten minutes. He closed his closet door and walked out of his room to Jace's. He knocked on the door.  
"Come in!" Jace said from inside his room.  
Alec opened the door and stepped inside, he saw Jace surrounded by mountains of clothes.  
Alec opened his mouth to say something, but Jace threw a pair of pants at him.

"Before you say anything" Jace said "there isn't that much clothes!"  
Alec rolled his eyes, why does everyone like clothes so much?  
"You should see Isabelle though she has like triple this" Jace said.  
Alec sat down on the floor and started to help Jace put the clothes on the hangers.  
"I saw Clary at the shops" Alec said after about twenty minutes of silence.

"Really?!" Jace asked, sounding really excited "What did she say?" Jace climbed over the mountain of clothes and jumped on top of Alec "What did she say?!" Jace started to shake Alec's shoulders like crazy "Tell me! Alec! TELL ME!" Jace was screaming at Alec now.

Alec pushed Jace off him "She said to say that she said hi."  
Jace's face broke out into a massive smile "she said hi…" he said dreamily.  
Alec started laughing at Jace. Jace was so in love with Clary that he practically drools over her saying hi.  
"What are you laughing at?" Jace asked "OMG YOU'RE LAUGHING!" Jace screamed.  
This caused Alec to laugh even more at Jace's expression.  
"What are you laughing at?" Jace asked.  
"You're obsessed with Clary, you practically drool over her saying hi" Alec said in between laughs.  
"I do not!" Jace yelled, shoving Alec a little.  
"Yes you do you're so obsessed with Clary, if one of her art pencils fell off a cliff you jump off that cliff to get it back for her!" Alec said laughing even more.  
"That is so true!" Jace said.  
Alec laughed so much that tears started to fill his vision, Jace started to laugh along with Alec.

Alec and Jace controlled their laughter and finished hanging and putting away Jace's clothes. Alec and Jace walked out of Jace's room and down stairs, Jace occasionally pushing Alec into the wall when Alec would make a comment about his obsession with Clary.  
Alec realised that when he was talking or laughing with someone other than people outside his family the little voice was never there.

They walked into the kitchen and found Isabelle and Magnus looking at a magazine, Vicky making some sandwiches or something like that and Jeffery looked like he was trying to teach Max about boats.

"What are you two doing?" Jace asked Magnus and Isabelle.  
"We're looking at a fashion magazine" Isabelle said.  
"Ugh!" Magnus said "are they trying to bring those shoes back?" Magnus asked Isabelle pointing to a pair of really high looking heels with random patterns on them "they died as soon as they came out they are a fashion no, no"  
Isabelle nodded her head in agreement "They are so ugly."  
"So totally un-fabu" Jace said.  
"Fabu?" Jeffery asked.  
"It's an abbreviation of fabulous" Jace, Isabelle and Magnus explained at the same time.  
Jeffery's face lit up in understanding and he went back to teaching Max about boats and the different types of propellers.

Alec gave Jace a look.  
"What?" Jace asked.  
"Fabu? Really?" He asked "you could've said any other word but you said fabu."  
"What it's a good word" Jace said.  
"No…" Alec said shaking his head.  
Magnus, Isabelle and Jace gasped.  
"Yes it is" Magnus said throwing his arms up in the air, nearly hitting Isabelle in the face, "Fabu is the bestest word of all words!"  
"okay…" Alec said.  
"Alec you should love the word fabu!" Isabelle said "I mean everyone uses it."  
Jace shook his head "Not everyone only girls and gay guys, I only used it because it fitted the situation" Jace explained.  
"See Alec! You can totally use fabu!" Isabelle yelled.  
"Yeah Alec you can use fabu!" Jace said "gay guys use it!"  
Alec glared them and walked out and went up to his room and threw himself down on his bed.

Isabelle and Jace basically told everyone I was gay! Alec thought, more Jace than Isabelle. He started hitting his head against the pillow.  
Alec was wishing that the pillow was a bit harder, like concrete hard.  
Stop it Alec! He told himself, just ignore the little voice.

There was a knock at his door.  
"Alec?" Vicky said from the other side, "Can I come in?"  
Alec didn't respond just stayed faced down in the pillow, apparently Vicky took that as a sign to come in.  
Alec felt the bed sink down a little, Alec knew that meant that Vicky had sat down on his bed.

"Alec?" She said "Alec are you okay?"  
He nodded into the pillow hopping that it would make Vicky go away, sadly it didn't.  
"You don't seem okay" Vicky said "is it because of what Jace said?"  
_Yes_, Alec thought.  
"Because that doesn't really matter, I mean looked at Magnus he's obviously gay and we still love him" Vicky said, patting Alec's back.  
_Oh wow! _The little voice said, _she's already dropping the 'L' word after two days, I mean she doesn't even know you!  
_Alec slammed his head into his pillow, hitting the headboard as he did.  
"Alec!" Vicky said sounding a bit shocked.  
_Oops_! Alec thought as the little voice laughed, _forgot she was here.  
_"Alec!" Vicky grabbed him and pulled him up into a sitting position, She was examining his head "Are you okay? Why did you do that?" she asked.  
"It's…" Alec started, but closed his mouth.  
"Alec, why did you hit your head on the head board?" Vicky asked.  
Alec shook his head, the world kind of spinning, he didn't mean to hit his head down on the board it was an accident the head board just jumped out underneath his head.

_Maybe you did want to hit your head on the board? _ The little voice said. Alec shook his head trying to shake the voice from his head.  
"Alec" Vicky said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Why do you hit your hurt yourself?" She asked softly.  
Alec didn't answer just looked down into his lap.

"Alec" Vicky said "come down stairs and have some lunch with everyone, I understand you don't want to talk about this."  
Vicky got up from the bed Alec didn't move instead he reached out and gripped her wrist.

**Vicky's POV  
**  
"C-can you n-not tell anyone ab-bout this?" Alec asked his blue eyes big and pleading, he looked like a little kid.  
"I won't Alec" Vicky said.  
"I-I didn't m-mean to hit m-my head, I just…" Alec looked as if he was struggling with the words and trying to hold back tears.  
Vicky sat back down on the bed facing Alec "It's alright" she said softly.  
Vicky heard the boy let out a choking sound, it took her a moment to realise that he was crying. She reached out and put her arms around him. "It's okay Alec" she whispered, softly patting Alec's hair.  
"I j-just don't know h-how t-to cope with it all" Alec stuttered out into her shoulder, Vicky could feel his tears soaking her shirt.  
"Shhh" Vicky said, rocking him back and forth "it's alright."  
Vicky's comforting only seemed to make Alec cry harder "Alec what's wrong?" She asked, because to her Alec didn't seem to be crying about hitting his head anymore.  
"Y-you r-remind m-me of m-my mum" Alec stuttered out, crying even more.

**End of this chapter next one will be up soon... maybe on easter I don't know...  
I know this chapter isn't that good but I just can't seem to get my head on right I've kinda been focusing on other things.  
I've been writing the sequel to different, i just don't know what to call it yet so I'm open to suggestions.  
So yeah please tell me what you think you know how much I love earing what you all have to say! :)  
- Kate.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi... hehehe i know it's been a while, but here's chapter five and i promise i will update Fix You next because I love you all so much !  
I don't own it Cassandra Clare does!**

"You remind me of my mum."  
Alec knew as soon as the words were out of his mouth he had said too much. But who could blame him? When Vicky was comforting him, it reminded him of his real mother when she would come and comfort him when he would have a panic attack or and when he'd freak out about the little voice in his head, the voice was there even when he was younger.

"Alec" Vicky said softly.  
Alec looked up; the tears in his eyes distorting Vicky's face a little. He realised that he must look pathetic and weak, like he can't handle his own problems. He looked away and sniffled a bit.  
"Alec" Vicky said again, making him look up at her again, "Alec are you okay?" she asked.

Alec wanted to say No and tell her everything that has been going on in his mind and what it was like at his real home and what happened at the orphanage, but he didn't he held his tongue and nodded.

"You don't seem fine" Vicky said, smoothing down his hair "do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

Alec wanted to say yes and tell her everything from beginning to now, but he didn't he just shook his head, some of his head falling in front of his face.

"If you ever need to talk to someone" Vicky said, pushing his hair back, "You can talk to me."

Alec nodded, his hair falling back in front of his eyes "sure."

"Do you want to come down for lunch?" Vicky asked, getting up from the bed, Alec shook his head he always hated seeing his siblings whenever he was upset because they would always ask him what's wrong.  
Vicky smiled "Okay, I'll come up later to see how you're going" she left the room closing the door behind her.

Alec sighed and got up from his bed and dug around his backpack for his black book. He got it out and grabbed a pen and started to write...

_Hi mum, Hi dad!_

_How are you? I hope you're good there.  
Vicky, the new mum, is nice. She's kinda like you, mum.  
Vicky asks me how I am and how I'm going; I'm still not going to tell her anything because she doesn't really need to know right? She'll probably be like Alec you have a problem we need to send you to a mental asylum!  
Ok… bit of an exaggeration, but she'll probably think I have a problem or something. I don't have a problem I'm fine.  
Anyway I love you and I'm sorry so yeah… bye  
-Alec. _

Alec shut his book and put it underneath his pillow; he lay down and looked up at the ceiling. There were no cracks in the ceiling unlike his old room (which was a broom closet) in the orphanage on many occasions he thought that the ceiling was going to break and fall down onto him and crush him.  
_Not like you would mind being crushed, _the little voice said.  
Alec shook his head, shaking the little voice away.

He stayed like that, looking up at the ceiling, for a while. He debated whether to tell someone about the voice or just about his life.

There was a knock at his door around three.  
"Alec it's me, Vicky, may I come in?" she asked.  
"Sure whatever" Alec said, rolling onto his stomach and burring his face into the pillow.

"Hi Alec" Vicky said walking over to the bed and bringing the desk chair over and sitting in it, "how are you feeling, better?"

Alec nodded into his pillow.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

Alec stayed still, one part of himself was telling him to talk about it, tell her everything about himself, but the little voice told him to tell her nothing, because if he did she'd only think that he was crazy.

"Alec?" Vicky asked.  
"No" Alec said "I don't want to talk about it."  
"Oh…" Vicky said, Alec could hear something in her voice but couldn't quite get what it was.

"Tomorrow you'll be starting high school, you'll be a senior because you're that age and your siblings have told me that you're very smart" Vicky said after what seemed like forever, on more than one occasion he had thought that she had left.

"You'll be going to Hunter high" Vicky continued, "It's a very good school, it has a fantastic sport and music program and the teachers there are great!" Alec could hear a smile in her voice, "are you excited about going to school?" She asked.

Alec sighed and pulled his face out of his pillow and looked at Vicky, she was smiling down warmly at him.  
"The school sounds nice, I guess I'm excited about it all" Alec said.  
Vicky smiled "That's good!"  
They lapsed into silence for a bit and Alec was surprised that he couldn't hear the little voice taunting him and laughing at him.

Jace barged into the room "Alec! Max wants you to come down stairs!"  
Alec sat up and Vicky gave Jace a look.  
"Oh sorry, were you trying to get Alec to talk about feelings or something?" Jace asked, "because yes he may be gay and all but he never talks about himself that's why he's silent all the time."

Alec rolled his eyes and pushed himself up off the bed and walked past Jace and down the hall. He could hear Jace repeating I'm sorry to Vicky as they followed him down the Hall. Alec spun around and faced them, "Where is Max?" He asked.

"He's in the lounge room" Jace said.  
Alec nodded and walked down the countless hallways and stairs and eventually got into the lounge room.  
Vicky and Jace following him the whole way.

"Allie!" Max yelled jumping up off the couch and running into Alec wrapping his arms around Alec's waist, "Thank the angel you're here, Magnus and Isabelle would not stop talking about shoes or something like that and…" Max motioned downwards for Alec to bend down so that Max could whisper his ear, "Mr Jeffery would not shut up about boats and how fantastic they are."

Alec straightened up and smiled down at Max, letting out a small laugh as he did.  
"It has emotion!" Magnus yelled.  
Alec's smile dropped and he glared at his very attractive adoptive brother.  
"Magnus!" Vicky scolded "Don't say that!" She walked over and smacked him across the head. Alec stopped himself from laughing at Magnus's expression.  
"Abusive parent!" Magnus yelled out.  
Alec rolled his eyes and looked down at Max, "What do you want to do?" He asked.  
Max looked up at Alec, his brown eyes lighting up with happiness, "I want to show you what I got today!" Max said excitedly jumping up and down.  
Alec smiled "Okay I guess so."  
Max grabbed Alec's hand and dragged him out of the room. He could feel everyone's eyes on him as he walked out of the room with Max.

Max pushed the door to his new room open "Ta Da!" Max said smiling widely.  
Alec looked around the room, he could see Max's new clothes hanging messily out of the chest of draws and closet.  
"You could've put your clothes away a little neater" Alec told Max, walking over to his little brother's draw and cleaning it up.  
"Sorry" Max said.  
"It's okay" Alec said shutting the draws and walking over to Max's closet and cleaning it up, "What did you want to show me?"  
"Look!" Max shoved a picture book thingy in Alec's face.  
"What is this?" Alec asked, taking the book from Max's hand and flipping through it.  
_Huh, _Alec thought _the pages are backwards, must be one of those Japanese picture book thingys.  
_"It's a manga! It's so cool!" Max said, clearly excited, "Vicky bought it for me, she also bought me loads more!"

Alec nodded and handed the book back "that's good." He turned back to Max's closet and went back to cleaning, his little brother really shouldn't be allowed to put his clothes away, the clothes weren't even on the hangers!

"Alec what does gay mean?" Max asked after a couple minutes of silence.  
Alec froze "um… it means… uh… a boy liking another boy…" Alec looked at Max to see what his reaction was.  
"Oh…" Max said "that's cool, so you like guys not girls?" Max asked.  
Alec's eyes widened "What?!"  
"In the kitchen, before lunch, Jace said that you were gay" Max said.  
"Oh… you heard that?" Alec asked "I thought you were listening to Jeffery talk about boats."  
Max smiled "yeah I heard it, I wasn't listening to Jeffery."  
"Oh… are you okay with it?" Alec asked "you know you're older brother liking guys?"  
"I'm fine with it!" Max said smiling "You're still my brother no matter what, who cares if you like guys?!"  
"That's good" Alec said, closing Max's closet door. He turned around and looked down at his little brother "What do you want to do now?"

Max thought for a moment, "Let's explore the house!" He said smiling widely.  
"Didn't Jeffery tell you about it when we first got here?" Alec asked.  
"No…" Max said looking down at his feet, "Magnus and Jace kept fighting and Jeffery kept talking about…"  
"Let me guess, boats?" Alec asked.  
Max laughed "yeah… so could we explore?" he asked, his brown eyes big and pleading.  
Alec couldn't say no to that face, I mean who could?

They walked out of Max's room and Max jumped onto Alec's back.  
"Max what are you doing?" Alec asked.  
"My legs are sore so you have to give me a piggy back ride around the house" Max said.  
Alec smiled and laughed "okay."  
They walked down the halls and Max kept making comments about the artwork and furniture around the house.

The two stopped at the lounge room and Max jumped down from Alec's back.  
"Thanks Allie!" Max said wrapping his arms around Alec's waist.  
"No problem" Alec mumble, he felt self-conscious because everyone in the lounge room was staring at them. He pulled out of Max's hug and walked up the stairs to his room, He could hear Max calling for him to come back down stairs.

Alec didn't want to. It felt awkward and uncomfortable down there with everyone; they all looked at Alec like he would break down at any moment. He didn't like it, he also didn't like it how Magnus's eyes would follow him everywhere, Magnus probably thought that he couldn't see it but he could and it made him very uncomfortable.

Alec threw himself down on his bed and buried his face in his pillow. He wished that he could just go back to the orphanage. He hated the attention that was put on him here, at the orphanage nothing like that would happen he'd just get bullied and pushed around then everyone would forget about him.

Alec dozed off at one point. He was woken up by someone yelling in his ear.  
"Alexander wake up!" someone yelled.  
Alec opened one eye and saw a pair of bright green cat eyes staring at him.  
Alec punched Magnus in the face and rolled over.  
"OW!" Magnus yelled, "What the hell! Why did you punch me in the face?"  
"Go away!" Alec growled, he felt a little bad for punching Magnus in the face, he really didn't know what came over him to do that.  
"No" Magnus said jumping on top of Alec.  
Alec froze and closed his eyes, he really didn't like people touching him it bought back to many memories, "Get off" Alec whispered.  
"No" Magnus said crossing his arms.  
"Please" Alec whispered, his voice cracking a little.

**Magnus's POV  
**  
Magnus heard Alec's voice crack a little and Magnus took that as a sign that Alec was about to cry, Magnus got off Alec and heard the blue eyed boy let out a shaky breath.

"Alec I'm sorry" Magnus apologized, but not really knowing what for.  
"No it's fine" Alec said, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have punched you in the face."  
"That's okay, it didn't really hurt that much…" Magnus lied, the punch hurt like hell! Magnus didn't know that Alec was that strong; Alec looked as if he would break if you just poked him.  
"Why are you here?" Alec asked, sitting up his blue eyes were open and Magnus got lost in them for a moment.

Alec really was beautiful, Magnus thought.  
He remembered when he first saw Alec sitting alone in a corner at the orphanage. Magnus felt drawn to him somehow and he just had to talk to him, when Magnus had found out that his parents had adopted Alec and his siblings he couldn't help being excited it meant that he could see more of Alec and get to know him more. So far none of that has happened, but Magnus will just keep trying.

"Uhhh… Magnus" Alec said, tearing Magnus away from his thoughts.  
"Yeah?" Magnus asked.  
"Why are you here?" Alec asked, looking down into his lap.  
"Oh right, dinner's ready, mum asked me to get you" Magnus explained.

Alec nodded and Magnus pulled him off his bed and out the door. Alec pulled his arm out of Magnus's grasp and followed Magnus silently down to the dining room. Magnus watched as Alec took his seat furthest away from everyone as he sat down next to Isabelle. Magnus and her had become fast friends, he really liked having someone to talk about fashion with.

Magnus mum served out dinner, it was roast with potatoes and green vegetables. Everyone dug into their food, but Alec didn't Magnus noticed. Alec just stared at the food with a blank look on his face. Magnus ate some of his dinner and swallowed. It's not poisonous so why isn't Alec eating any? Magnus thought.  
Magnus watched Alec from the corner of his eye for the rest of dinner, he assured himself that Alec wouldn't notice because he is a ninja and no one could see a ninja. Magnus saw Alec take a few bites of his dinner, but only when someone told him to.

Magnus really didn't know what was up with Alec. Did Alec not want to be adopted? Magnus thought, Maybe that was it, Alec didn't want to be adopted! Maybe Alec didn't want people pretending to be his parents; maybe Alec wanted his real parents back.

After dinner Alec went up to his room, Magnus watched as Alec left the table and silently walked out of the room. Magnus wanted to know what was going through that boys head and he was going to find out no matter what.

**Hi again!  
So yeah please tell me what you think you know how much I love hearing what you have to say!  
-Kate.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI! another magical chapter of Adopted hope you all like it :D and apparently I lick Emus... I found this out because i was looking through old school books and i found something from when I was in grade 2 and I must have wrote something about Emus and it turns out that I licked them... i think i was ment to say I like Emus but I think in grade 2 I got lick confused with like... hahaha just felt like telling you that.  
Anyway I don't own mortal instruments or it's characters Cassandra Clare does :D **

Alec woke up to Vicky softly poking him in the face.  
"Alec you have to wake up, you're starting school today" She whispered softly.  
Alec slowly opened his eyes and yawned.  
"There we go, see I don't know why everyone jumps on you to wake up" Vicky said, smiling warmly.  
Alec nodded and sat up rubbing his eyes.  
"Come on I woke you up earlier than Magnus and Isabelle because Magnus takes forever getting ready and I have a feeling that Isabelle does to" Vicky explained.

Alec nodded again and walked over to his closet getting out some underwear, a shirt and a pair of jeans and walked down to the bathroom and had a quick shower and got changed. When he walked out of the shower he was pushed out of the way onto the floor.

"Ow…" Alec said getting up off the floor.  
"Sorry Alec!" Isabelle yelled from the bathroom, "I just had to get here before Magnus."  
Alec sighed and walked back to his room, he saw Magnus standing at the top of the stairs. Magnus's hair was down and a little messy, Alec had to say that Magnus looked better with his hair down than up.

"See something you like?" Magnus asked, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.  
Crap! I must've been staring to long! Alec thought, the little voice laughed at him.  
"No, you have something on your face" Alec said, surprised that he had lied so easily.  
"What?" Magnus said brining a hand up to his face "it better not be a mark from that punch you gave me yesterday."  
"It wasn't that hard" Alec mumbled, pushing past Magnus and walking to his room.

Alec was praising himself for his wonderful cover up when Jeffery walked in.  
"Good you're up, come have some breakfast, Jace, Max and Magnus are already eating" Jeffery said.  
Alec nodded and followed Jeffery to the kitchen. He sat in his usual spot away from everyone.  
Jace and Max were talking about school and how excited they were to go there.

"I've never been to school before" Max said as Vicky walked into the kitchen "They had a school at orphanage but it wasn't very good nobody went there."  
"Really?" Vicky asked, placing a plate of pancakes in front of Alec.  
"Yeah!" Jace said "Well Alec went there, probably to get away from everyone."  
Alec sighed, the school at the orphanage wasn't that bad, Hodge was the teacher and he was actually a very good teacher. He also went to the orphanage's school to get away from everyone to.  
"Did you really Alec?" Jeffery asked.  
Alec nodded and took a small bite of his pancakes, they were pretty good. He could see Magnus looking at him and Alec sighed.

_Magnus probably thinks he's a ninja or something_ the little voice said _but I don't think that Magnus knows he sucks at being one._

"What did you learn at the school Alec?" Vicky asked.  
"Stuff…" Alec said, taking another bite of his pancake.  
"What type of stuff?" Magnus asked, looking at Alec directly now.  
"Educational stuff" Alec said, finishing off one of the pancakes.  
Magnus rolled his eyes and stuffed his face with some pancakes, "But Max said that the school wasn't that good."  
"Max didn't even go to it, the school was good you did learn stuff" Alec said.  
"I went there once" Jace said "I learnt nothing!"  
"That's because you fell asleep on the desk and drooled" Alec said, pushing the plate still filled with pancakes away from him.  
"I did not!" Jace yelled.  
Alec nodded "you did fall asleep and you did drool, you drooled everywhere."  
Jace smiled, rolled his eyes and threw a pancake at Alec.  
"Jace!" Vicky scolded, she threw the pancake back at Jace and it hit him in the face._  
_Alec watched the scene before him and settled on the conclusion that Vicky is crazy and she will make Jace go crazy.

"What the hell is going on here?" Isabelle asked, Alec turned and looked at her and his eyes widened.  
"You are not wearing that!" Alec said, she was wearing a very, _very _short, tight dress.  
"Why can't I?" she asked, putting a hand on her hip.  
"Because it's way too short" Alec said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Oh Alec" Vicky said "Let Isabelle were what she wants."  
Isabelle poked her tongue out at Alec "Ha!"  
Alec rolled his eyes "you still could've worn something more appropriate" he mumbled.  
"What was that, Allie?" Isabelle asked sweetly, causing Jace and Magnus to snicker.  
"Nothing" He muttered, giving up.

"I'm going to get ready!" Magnus announced and he literally pranced out of the kitchen.  
"Nobody cares!" Jace yelled out after Magnus.  
"I wasn't asking for their opinion, Goldie" Magnus yelled from somewhere in the house.

Vicky rolled her eyes and turned to Alec "Alec you haven't eaten much" She said, eyeing the plate of pancakes Alec didn't really touch.  
_It's not like she cares_, the little voice said, _she doesn't care about you at all.  
_"I'm not hungry" Alec mumbled.  
"Nervous for your first day at school?" Jeffery asked.  
Alec nodded, thinking that if he agreed they would leave him alone. He was wrong Jeffery sat down a little too close for Alec's liking.  
"No need to be nervous, son" Jeffery said, placing a hand on Alec's shoulder making him flinch. Jeffery didn't notice and kept talking "the schools great! I'm sure Magnus will help you settle in."

Alec nodded and slid off his chair and walked out of the room, ignoring the look of confusion Jeffery sent him. He walked up to his room and flung himself down onto the bed. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling wishing that it would collapse onto him now.  
"Alec" Vicky called from the doorway "Come downstairs and finish your breakfast."  
"I'm not hungry" Alec mumbled.  
"You're a growing boy, how can you not be hungry?" Vicky asked, placing a hand on her hip.  
"By being full" Alec answered.  
"Come on, Mister" Vicky grabbed his leg and pulled him off the bed onto the floor, "You're going to finish a meal for once."  
Alec groaned and got up off the floor, he was a bit surprised at how comfortable he felt around Vicky. Usually he wouldn't be this normal-ish around someone he met three days ago.

They walked down stairs and Alec sat down in his spot and Vicky placed the plate of pancakes in front of him.

"Eat" She demanded, shoving a fork into Alec's hand.  
"What are you doing?" Isabelle asked, looking up from some fashion magazine.  
"I'm getting Alec to eat all of his food" Vicky explained.  
"Good luck trying to get him to eat everything" Jace said, shovelling a pancake into his mouth.  
_How many pancakes has that boy had? _Alec thought, _he'll get fat, soon_ the little voice said.  
"He never eats everything" Max said, Alec saw Max carving his pancake into a dinosaur shape.  
"Why doesn't he eat everything?" Vicky asked.  
"He just doesn't" Isabelle said "At the orphanage he would always give his food to someone else."  
"He like never ate…" Max said "He's like a robot, but with emotion and you know human stuff. Basically all Alec lived on was books and information!" Max said.  
Alec raised an eyebrow at his little brother.  
"What?" Max asked biting off the dinosaur pancake's head.

Alec sighed and looked down at the pancakes. Sure he could eat them all, but spending eight and a half years at the orphanage giving his food to other kids at the orphanage and only eating when someone would force him to, kinda made him stop eating a lot of food.

"Eat your breakfast, Alexander" Magnus said.  
_When did he get here?_ Alec thought. He looked at Magnus and it kind of hurt his eyes, Magnus was dressed in his normal way, bright, tight, sparkling clothes downed in glitter.  
"It's Alec" Alec corrected, looking away from his attractive adoptive brother.  
"Whatever" Magnus said, Alec watched Magnus as he slid into the seat next to Isabelle and started talking with her in hushed whispers.

Alec felt a stab of jealously towards his sister. _Of course Magnus would hang out with Isabelle, _the little voice said, _she's nicer then you and she's prettier. _  
He mentally banged his head on the table, why is that voice saying that I mean Isabelle's his _sister_! He shouldn't be jealous of his sister! And why is he jealous anyway? It's not like he like, likes Magnus… right?

"Eat, your food Alec" Vicky said.  
Alec shook his head and dropped the fork onto the table, "I'm not hungry."  
Vicky sighed and took the plate away, "I guess you aren't hungry…"  
"I'll eat Alec's food!" Jace said.  
Vicky smiled and pushed the plate in front of Jace. Jace ate the food in a flash.

"Okay Kiddos!" Jeffery said, once everyone had finished eating, "Get your bags and get in the car."  
Everyone walked to their rooms, Alec trudge behind the others he was still annoyed at himself for feeling jealous towards his sister.  
Alec walked into his room and grabbed his worn out back pack and he slid his black notebook into the front pocket. He walked downstairs with the others and they all climbed into the car.

On the way to the school Magnus told Alec, Isabelle and Jace about the high school. He told them who and who not to be friends with, Alec didn't listen to that, he didn't want to make friends, and he didn't even want to be here! Magnus also told them which teachers were mean and which teachers weren't Vicky said that all the teachers are great Magnus just gets on their bad side.

They pulled up in front of the school, It was massive! They all got out of the car.  
"Okay" Jeffery said "I'm going to take Max to his school it's just across the road."  
"Come on kids" Vicky said.  
They all followed Vicky into the office Magnus stayed back next to Alec.

"So…" Magnus said, pushing Alec a little, "how's it going?" He asked.  
Alec looked at Magnus with a confused look and then walked a little faster, he really didn't want to talk to Magnus at the moment. Magnus matched his pace.  
"You know you aren't going to make any new friends wearing those clothes" Magnus said.  
"I don't want to make any friends" Alec said.  
"Well you're a ray of sunshine" Magnus said happily.  
Alec rolled his eyes and followed Vicky and his siblings into the office.

The office was really nice for an office. It had an expensive looking plush couch on one side of the room, a massive trophy case almost overflowing with trophies for different sports and academic stuff on the other, it had expensive pieces of artwork hung up on the clean white walls, and it had a screen that kept flicking from photo to photo showing students with bright smiles and colourful clothes.

"Hello there!" A woman with an irritating smile greeted from behind the receptionist's desk, Alec guessed that she was the receptionist, "Vicky it's wonderful to see you again!" She said cheerfully, "And these must be the new kids!" The woman's eyes scanned them and Alec shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes!" Vicky said with a smile, "can we get their schedules please."

The woman smiled and disappeared into the back room.  
"Ugh!" Magnus said from behind Alec.  
Alec jumped and spun around and saw Magnus standing there.  
"Isn't the receptionist annoying?" he asked, Alec glared at him, "And she should totally stop wearing all that pink it does not suit her skin tone!"

Alec turned back around and ignored Magnus.  
"I agree with you Mags!" Isabelle said, "She shouldn't wear all that pink!" she laughed along with Magnus.  
_Oh look!_ The little voice said, _she has a nickname for him!  
_ Alec told the voice to shut up.

The lady walked back to the desks and beckoned them over.  
"Okay which one of you is Jace?" she asked.  
"Me!" Jace said confidently, with a bright smile.  
She handed him his schedule and gave Isabelle hers.  
"And last but not least, Alexander!" she said smiling happily and handing him over his schedule.  
"Thanks" Alec muttered, not returning the smile like his siblings did.

Alec read his schedule, he had English up first.  
"I'm in your English class!" Magnus said from beside Alec.  
Alec jumped and nearly punched Magnus again in the face, "stop doing that" Alec hissed, glaring at Magnus.  
"What talking to you?" Magnus asked.  
Alec rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I'll see you four after school. I hope that Magnus will show you all around the school!" Vicky said.  
"Yep I will, see you later mum!" Magnus said happily.  
They all walked out of the office and Vicky walked to the car but not before saying goodbye to everyone.

They walked around the school.  
"We're here a bit early so not many people are here" Magnus said, skipping ahead of them.  
"So can you tell us which rooms are which?" Alec asked.  
"Okay!" Magnus said cheerfully "That block there is the English block, the building next to it is the math block!" Magnus kept telling them which buildings had what subject as the school slowly filled with students.

"Jace!" Someone yelled!  
Alec saw a flash of red hair and someone jumped on Jace.  
"Clary?!" Jace said happily.  
Alec saw Clary hugging Jace and Jace was smiling like an idiot.

Wait if Clary went here would that mean that…

"Alexander Lightwood, the parent killer, when did you go here?" an all too familiar voice said.

Alec turned around and saw Jonathan Morgenstern standing there.  
The little voice started to laugh.  
_I can never win! _Alec thought.

**End of this chapter.  
Please review because I love hearing what you all have to say :D  
-Kate.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi... Iknow I haven't updated in like forever, but my mummy took my computer off me... because i don"****t participate... apparently.  
Anyway I don't own the mortal instruments or it's charecters, Cassandra Clare does!  
enjoy!**

"Hey Allie wallie!" Jonathan said coming up and wrapping his arm around Alec's neck, to others it may look like a friendly gesture but to Alec, it was a choke hold, tightening every second.

"Let him go Jonathan!" Magnus said.  
"Aw come on, it's not like I'm going to hurt him or anything" Jonathan said, tightening his arm around Alec's neck, Alec pretending that nothing was happening so he didn't alarm his siblings.  
"I just wanted to say Hi to little Alec, the parent killer" Jonathan said painfully ruffling Alec's hair.

"Jonathan" Clary said, storming up to her brother, "Let him go, you're hurting him!"  
"Fine, whatever you say little sister" Jonathan said, pushing Alec down to the ground "But don't hang out with the killer, we don't want him killing our mummy now do we?"  
And with that Jonathan walked off.

Isabelle went over to Alec to help him up, but Alec held up a hand telling her that he was fine and didn't need help.

_You do know that what Jonathan said was true, _the little voice said, _you are a killer. _

A screeching noise came over the speakers.  
"That's the bell" Magnus said, "You guys go off to your classes."  
Isabelle and Jace left with Clary, Alec watched them walk away. Once they were gone he got off the hard ground and walked off to his homeroom, or where he hoped his homeroom would be.

Alec heard footsteps behind him, and he instantly knew that it was Magnus.  
"Stop following me" Alec said.  
"We're in the same homeroom, Alec" Magnus said, "In fact we have most of our classes together."

_Great! _ Alec thought, _I'll never be able to get away from him._

Magnus was walking beside him now.  
"Can I ask you a question?" Magnus asked.  
"You just did" Alec responded, keeping his eyes locked on the ground.  
"Well aren't you smart" Magnus said, bumping his shoulder into Alec's. Alec froze, he didn't mean to it was just reflex.

"Why don't you like people touching you?" Magnus asked.  
Alec breathed in, _why did Magnus have to ask that?  
_"Alec?" Magnus asked.  
"Let's just say that some of the care takers at the orphanage were a little too close for comfort" Alec said, walking down the hall.  
"So what" Magnus said "They stood like this close, or something?" Magnus moved up next to Alec, rubbing against his shoulder.  
Alec took in a quick breath, "It wasn't like that Magnus" he whispered, looking down at his feet.  
"Oh…" Magnus said, he sound shocked, "I'm sorry Alec! I didn't know, God I'm so stupid! I'm sorry!" Magnus said, he actually sounded genuinely concerned.

_Ha! Like he'd be concerned about you!_ The little voice said, _Nobody cares about you remember!_

"how about we go to our homeroom" Magnus said.  
Alec nodded and they walked down the hall to their homeroom.

While walking down there Alec was mentally kicking himself for telling Magnus that, _He'll probably think I'm more of a freak. _Alec thought.

_He already thinks you're a freak! _ The little voice said, _He'll probably just think you're disgusting and you wanted the caretakers to do that to you._

They stopped in front of a brightly painted door. Alec just took a random guess and guessed that it was his homeroom classroom.

Magnus turned to Alec, "Alec, I'm sorry I should've just dropped the topic once I knew it made you uncomfortable, I'm sorry."  
Alec was about to respond when the door swung open. A short, red headed woman, who looked very familiar to Alec, stood there. She looked pissed off.

"Magnus Bane! Late again, I see" She said, looking at Magnus Ignoring Alec completely, it's not like Alec was hurt by it he was ignored daily.  
"How many times have I told you not to be late to homeroom?" She asked, "One more time Magnus and you get detention!"  
"I'm sorry Miss Fairchild" Magnus said.

Alec's eyes widened, Fairchild! As in Jocelyn Fairchild! As in Valentine Morgenstern's ex-wife Fairchild.  
Alec looked at the woman standing in the doorway, and Alec saw why she was so familiar she _was_ Jocelyn Fairchild, she looked a lot like Clary.

Jocelyn was a caretaker at the orphanage the first year Alec was there. She wasn't horrible like the others, she actually cared and would always ask him how he was going and if anyone was being mean to him. She would teach Alec stuff that the orphanages school didn't teach. She was the one person who had made Alec feel as if it wasn't his fault; it wasn't his fault his parents died.

But then she had left, only telling Alec she had to leave Valentine Morgenstern because he was a bad man. Alec didn't want her to leave, he knew it was selfish but he needed her.

"Magnus! I do not have time for your excuses!" She said, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes.  
"But I had to help Alec fins his way to our homeroom" Magnus said, his voice almost sounding like a whine.

Jocelyn looked at Alec for the first time and her eyes lit up with something Alec couldn't put his finger on.

"Alec!" She said happily, smiling warmly at him. She seemed happy to see him.

The little voice snorted, _Ha! Like she'd be happy to see you!_

"Hi, Miss Fairchild" Alec mumbling, breaking eye contact with her.  
"It's great to see you again, Alexander!" She said.  
Alec nodded and looked down at his shoes.  
"Magnus go inside, I need to talk to Alec for a moment" Jocelyn said.  
Magnus nodded and walked inside the homeroom, shutting the door behind him, leaving Alec alone in the hallway with Jocelyn Fairchild.

"So Alec, how are you?" She asked.  
"Good, Great actually!" Alec said hoping that if he sounded happy Jocelyn would leave him alone.  
"Alec I know how much you suck at lying" She said, crossing her arms over her chest, "I also know that Jonathan has been tormenting you" She said.

_Well I guess that trying to be happy fail… _ Alec thought.

"It doesn't really matter" Alec mumbled, looking down at his feet.  
"It does, Alec" she said, "Next time it happens please tells me."  
"Sure" Alec said, nodding. He was lying, he wasn't going to tell her anything, and she left him with her son so his business doesn't matter to her.

Jocelyn smiled and opened the door and walked inside, Alec followed her.

"We have a new student" She said, getting the classes attention, "His name is Alec."  
Alec looked up and saw all eyes on him; they were filled with hate and disgust. He looked back down at his feet.  
"Go sit up in the spare seat at the back, Alec" Miss Fairchild said.

Alec nodded and walked up to his seat, getting tripped many times along the way. He sat down in his seat, he could hear all of his classmates whispering about him, they were saying things like parent killer and creep. Jonathan must've told everyone about everything. He laid his head down on his desk, they day hadn't even started but he already knew that everyone hated him.

**Magnus's POV**

Magnus walked into his homeroom class, leaving Alec alone with Miss Fairchild. The first thing he heard was Jonathan Morgenstern's voice.

"There is a new kid in our class" Jonathan yelled, everyone in the classroom stopped talking and listened to Jonathan because if you didn't you'd get punched in the face. "his name is Alec" Jonathan told them.

"Ooo! It's a boy!" A girl yelled out, all the girls in the room started chatting to each other, probably hoping that he was like prince charming or something.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up ladies" Jonathan said "He killed his parents."  
The class gasped.  
"That's not true!" Magnus said, defending Alec.  
"Yeah, it is Bane! The kid threw himself at his father and made their car crash into another car!" Jonathan said.

The Class gasped again and gave each other worried looks; some even started talking about how they won't talk to Alec so that he doesn't kill them.

_Great!_ Magnus thought, _Alec hasn't even walked into the classroom and they're already shunned him!_

"He must be crazy!" one girl yelled out, "I mean who would kill their parents?!"  
"He is crazy" Jonathan said "but you know what at the orphanage he'd do stuff with the caretakers."

Magnus's eyes widened, he knew what Jonathan was about to say.  
"Jonathan, that's enough" Magnus said.  
Jonathan looked at Magnus "What's it like living with a parent killer who's also a slut?" He asked.  
The class looked at Magnus.  
"You have to live with _him_?" A boy asked.  
"Magnus I'm so sorry!" some girl said "Are you afraid that he'll kill your parents or like rape you or something?!"

Magnus sighed and walked to his seat next to Camille.  
_  
Why is everyone so stupid?_ He thought, _Alec isn't what Jonathan is saying! Alec's a good person._

"Ugh!" Camille said from beside him "that Alec creep sounds disgusting! I can't believe you have to live with him!" she shivered "Maybe you could like take him back to the orphanage and like get a better brother or something."

"Alec isn't what Jonathan is saying" Magnus said.  
"How would you know?" Camille asked "you've only known him for like what two days or something, Jonathan's dad owns the orphanage and Jonathan knows everything that happens there, so I'm believing Jonathan" She said.

Magnus decided to ignore her.

The door opened and Miss Fairchild and Alec walked in. The room went silent and Magnus could see everyone's eyes on Alec, they were all filled with disgust and hate.  
Magnus felt bad for Alec, he just wanted to wrap Alec up in a big hug and take him away from all of the people who judge him by what a douche face told them.

Miss Fairchild introduced Alec and Alec made his way to the back of the room, Magnus wanted to know what Alec was thinking or what he was feeling. He could hear the things people were saying about Alec and it made Magnus want to just scream at them all for being idiots.

How could people judge someone on what they've heard?! They don't even know Alec! Sure he may have punched Magnus in the face once! But it was once! When Magnus watched Alec interact with his sibling he saw the cold, hard, emotionless Alec fade away and he saw the happy, soft Alec.

Magnus sighed and looked out the window, he ignored Miss Fairchild going through the notices and day dreamed about a certain broken, blue eyed boy.

**So yeah please tell me what you think you know how much I love hearing what you think about my fic :)  
and I was going to tell you this Joke me and my awesome friends made up about the i am coming bit in COLS but I'll save it for another time :)**

**-Kate.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi all, i know it's been like forever... but hey I have an update! yay update! yeah school has decided to throw all the magical assignments and exam in at one time and I've been busy doing assignments (aka being on tumblr for ever and doing the assignments a few days before they're due) And I've also been busy studing... if you call eating coco pops studing. **

**Anyway I don't own anything but the plot! **

**enjoy :)**

**Alec's POV**

They all probably thought that Alec couldn't hear them talking about him. Well they're all stupid, because he could hear every little word they were saying about him.

He could hear them talking about how he killed his parents, how disgusting he was, how much of a creep he was, and how weird he looked.

_Honestly_, the little voice said, _these people are quick to judge._

He kept his head down on the desk and tried to ignore all the real life voices judging him, being horrible to him and talking about him.

Alec felt something hit him in the head, he sat up straight and saw that it was a piece of folded paper. He unfolded it and read what was on it.

It read:

_Hey fag, _

_It's so nice to see you again. But just don't kill my mother like you did to yours._

_Honestly I don't know why you're still alive… you should be dead just like your parents so do us all a favour and kill yourself. _

Alec scrunched up the note and shoved it inside his backpack. He felt tears burning in his eyes but he willed the not to fall. He looked up and saw Jonathan laughing at him from across the room, most of the class was laughing as well.

Of course it was Jonathan! Alec thought, he was the one who told them all everything!

A screeching sound, which was known as the bell, came over the speakers signalling that it was time to leave homeroom and go to first period.

Alec watched as everyone left the classroom, once everyone was gone he slowly got up from his chair and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Hey blue eyes" Magnus said, walking over to Alec, "come on let's go to class."

Alec felt the heat rush up to his face when Magnus said _blue eyes_, Alec nodded and he followed Magnus out of the class room. He saw Miss Fairchild shoot him a look filled with concern.

_It's not like she cares, _the little voice said.

When they were walking down the hall, people passing shot Alec dirty looks.

_I guess news spreads quickly_, Alec thought.

_Now everyone knows about your dirty little secrets_, the little voice laughed.

Alec followed Magnus into the English room. He felt everyone's eyes on him as soon as he stepped through the door.

"Magnus get away from the parent killer!" A boy sitting with his feet up on the desk yelled.

"Maggie come here so you don't catch anything off that slut!" a girl yelled.

Magnus looked back at Alec and mouthed "I'm sorry" Alec pushed past Magnus and walked to the back of the room and sat down, The two people sitting down in the back row moved up to the spare seats in the front. He didn't care.

Alec sat through English taking down notes and listening to what the teacher was saying, he was glad that the teacher didn't notice him.

The screeching bell thing rang (screeched) out and Alec waited until everyone had left the classroom until he got up and walked out, He made it to science pretty easily. When he walked through the science room door he had more insults thrown at him and the attempts the teacher made at trying to make the students be quiet failed.

Alec sat in the back row alone throughout Science, because the people sitting there moved up into spare seats. He sat through science taking down notes and listening, he tried to ignore all the looks and pieces of paper with insults written on them as best as he could.

The bell screeched and Alec moved off to his last class before lunch, math. Once again he was bombarded with disgusted looks and insults, Alec sat down in the back row and once again people moved away from him. Alec took down everything the teacher talked about.

The bell screeched making Alec jump a little, he saw that most of the class had left. He gathered up his stuff and put it inside his bag, he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the room. He saw Magnus standing beside the door, but he decided to ignore him and walk to the cafeteria.

"Alec!" Magnus said, running up to him "Wait up."

Alec ignored Magnus and kept on walking, keeping his gaze focused on the tiled floor.

"Magnus! Alec" someone called out.

Alec looked up and saw his sister running towards them in her insanely high heels.

"Izzy!" Magnus said happily, "How's it going? You liking it here so far?" Magnus asked her.

"I Love it!" Isabelle squealed "it's so great everyone here is so nice and there are so many cute boys!" She squealed again "Do you like it here Alec?" she asked.

Alec just shrugged, he didn't want Isabelle to know what was happening, especially on their first day here.

"Okay, let's go get some lunch!" Isabelle grabbed Magnus's wrist and dragged him down the hallway, Alec didn't know if he should follow or not so he just trudged to the cafeteria, he'll find out if his siblings want to sit with him when he gets there.

When he walked into the cafeteria he stuck to the walls, so he wouldn't get noticed and have insults or food thrown at him. He found where his siblings and Magnus were, they were sitting with Clary and some dorky, rat faced guy.

From where Alec was standing he could hear their conversation perfectly.

"So…" the dorky boy said awkwardly, "I heard some things about your older brother today… his names Alec right?" Jace nodded and Isabelle looked confused and worried.

Alec sighed, of course they'd be talking about me!

"I heard them to" Clary said.

"Same here" Jace said.

"Don't believe any of it because none of its true!" Magnus said, "Jonathan just made it all up."

"Wait" Isabelle said, confusion all over her face, "What are people saying about Alec?"

Alec walked over to the table, before anyone could tell Isabelle everything.

"Hi Alec!" Magnus greeted, Alec sat down next to Jace ignoring Magnus's hello.

"So… Jace!" Magnus said "How's school for you?" he asked.

"It's good, but it's better because Clary's here!" Jace said happily, smiling down and the red headed girl on the other side of him.

Alec tuned Jace out and looked down at the cold, metal table.

"hey" The dorky boy said to Alec, Alec looked up "My names Simon."

Simon stuck out his hand and Alec looked down at it, If this Simon was expecting a hello or a handshake he should go ask someone else.

Simon pulled back his hand awkwardly, alec heard Isabelle talking to Simon.

"Just give him some time" she whispered to Simon "He'll come around."

Alec felt something connect with the back of his head, there was a splitting pain inside his skull and he bought his hand up and rubbed at the spot. He turned around and saw Jonathan and a whole tone of other people Alec didn't recognise laughing at him.

Alec turned away and closed his eyes, trying to block out the pain and hold back the tears. Alec opened his eyes after a moment or so and saw concerned looks from everyone at the table.

"Are you okay Alec?" Jace asked, placing a hand on Alec's shoulder.

"I'm fine" Alec mumbled, shrugging off Jace's hand and getting up from his chair and walking out of the cafeteria.

While Alec walked down the halls whenever he passed by someone or a group of people they would either, stand and stare, walk fast so they could get away from him or yell out insults.

Alec held the tears back, he would not cry at school, he can cry some other time away from people.

Someone shoved him into a wall, Alec's head hit the concret hard, making the already dull throbbing in the back of his head ten times worse. He slid down the wall and landed on the ground, he looked up and saw Jonathan standing over him.

"Hey parent killer" Jonathan said, ripping Alec's backpack from him, "let's see what you have in here."

Jonathan unzipped Alec's back pack and tipped all of the contents inside it on top of Alec. Alec saw his journal fall out of his bag, he went to grab it but Jonathan stood on Alec's hand with his booted foot and swiped up the journal.

"Oh this is that book I always so you with at the orphanage" Jonathan said, examining the plain black cover of it, "I've always wanted to know what's in this thing."

A crowd had begun to form and the students were looking on with curiousity, some even had their phones out. Alec scanned the crowed to see if his siblings or Magnus were there and thank the angel they weren't.

Alec turned back to Jonathan to see him opening Alec's journal, before Jonathan could read anymore Alec launched himself at the platinum blond boy.

**MEOW! **

**anyway please tell me what you all think you know how much i lovehearing what you all think about my story. Also I've written some knew stories and figured out a better plot line for forbidden. :) **

**-Kate.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, this is just another chapter for Adopted and before I continue I just have to say THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING ADOPTED HAS GOTTEN OVER 100 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL PIES ALL ROUND *throws pies up in the air and hopefully you guys catch them***

**I don't own TMI Cassandra Clare does.**

**Enjoy.**

Alec was sitting in one of the hard, black chairs in the office. He was pressing an icepack to the right side of his face. Jonathan was sitting next to him giving him a looks that had _I-hate-you-and-I'm-going-to-kill-you-so-you-can-go -hang-out-with-your-parents_ written all over them and occasionally Jonathan would spit out blood.

Jonathan didn't have an ice pack covering his face so Alec could see the black bruise forming underneath his left eyes, unfortunately that was the only damage Alec made to Jonathan. After Alec had launched himself at Jonathan for taking his private journal, they started a massive fight Alec only managing to punch Jonathan under the eye. Jonathan had overpowered Alec easily and had almost broken his Jaw and ribs.

"What started this fight?" The principle, Mrs Penhallow, asked.

Alec stayed silent and looked down at the grey office carpet.

"Well you see, Mrs Penhallow" Jonathan started "Alec tripped over and his stuff went everywhere. I tried to help him but he just came at me and started attacking me!" Jonathan looked like someone just killed his puppy, but Alec could see through the mask but the principle couldn't, "I only hit back for self-defence."

"Mr Bane is this true?" the Mrs Penhallow asked.

Alec looked up at her, well more like glared, "It's Lightwood" he said, icily. He is not a **Bane** he is a Lightwood.

Alec heard Jonathan snicker.

"Okay Jonathan, you may leave" Mrs Penhallow gestured to the door.

Jonathan got up out of the chair and smirked at Alec and walked out of the office door, but not before showing Alec that he still had his Journal.

Alec slumped down further in his chair.

_Great! Now Jonathan has something to tell everyone about!_ Alec thought.

The little voice was laughing, _Now everyone will know that what Jonathan said was true!_

_But I wasn't a slut at the orphanage! _Alec argued, _It was the caretakers! They took advantage of me! I tried to stop them! _

"Alec" Mrs Penhallow said "I know you're going through a hard time but that doesn't mean that you can attack people who were trying to help you."

_God this woman is stupid!_ The little voice said.

Alec nodded, to show the Principle that he was listening and that he understood.

"I've called your parents-"

"they aren't my parents" Alec interrupted.

"Right sorry" Mrs Penhallow apologized "I've called your guardians and Mrs Bane is picking you up."

Alec nodded.

The door to Mrs Penhallow's office swung open and Vicky came rushing in, she ran up to Alec and looked at his face, she was probably trying to see the damage, but Alec had the icepack of the worst of it.

"Alexander" she started.

"It's Alec" He said, not caring if he was being rude.

"Alec, are you alright?" Vicky asked.

"I'm fine" Alec jerked away from the woman who was trying to replace his mother touch and stood up.

After Vicky apologized for his behaviour and promised Mrs Penhallow that he wouldn't do that again they left the school.

They were in the car, Alec was sitting in the back of the car and Vicky was driving.

"Alec, why did you start a fight?" Vicky asked.

Alec stayed silent in the back seat.

"look I know that Jonathan boy tormented you at the orphanage and I know that someone should've told you that he went to the school, but that doesn't mean you can attack him for no reason" Vicky said, Alec could see Vicky looking at him by using the review mirror.

Alec didn't respond even though he knew that Vicky was hoping for one, instead he went for the better option staring at his shoes.

"You do know that Jeffery will be having a talk with you when he gets home" Vicky said "so I'd be prepared for that."

They pulled up into the driveway and got out of the car and walked inside.

Alec walked into the lounge room but didn't turn on the television. Instead he threw his bag and ice pack down on the floor and threw himself onto the couch, burying his face into the soft, plush cushions.

Vicky came in a couple minutes later with a perfect looking sandwich "Jace told me that you didn't have any lunch" She said placing the plate with sandwich down on the coffee table.

She left but she took Alec's bag and ice pack with her. When she came back half an hour later Alec still hadn't touched the sandwich.

"Eat the food, Alec" she said, pushing the plate closer to Alec "Come on you can't grow big and strong if you don't eat your sandwich's ."

"I'm not hungry" Alec mumbled into the cushion.

"Well I'm not leaving until you eat it all" she said. Alec could picture her standing there with a hand on her hip.

Alec still didn't touch the food, he heard Vicky sigh "Alec eat your food."

"I'm not hungry!" Alec mumbled into the pillow again.

"Eat it!" Vicky poked Alec in his side, she actually poked a bruise making Alec wince and sit up.

"By the Angel" Vicky whispered, looking at his face.

_Damn, _Alec thought, _I was planning to hide it from her._

"Jonathan did that to you?" she asked, standing in front of Alec, "Is there any more bruises?" she asked.

Alec nodded.

"Where?" Vicky asked.

Alec pulled his shirt over his head and he heard Vicky gasped, feeling self-conscious he quickly pulled his shirt back on.

Vicky softly turned Alec's head towards her; Alec was trying hard to stop the tears from falling. "You didn't randomly attack Jonathan did you?" she asked.

Alec shook his head and closed his eyes.

"He did something to make you punch him in the face, didn't he?" Vicky asked.

Alec nodded, he felt Vicky smooth down his hair and kiss him on the top of his head. "Lay down" she said and Alec obeyed, he laid down on the couch, "Get some rest" Vicky said, "And don't think this is getting you out of eating that sandwich I'll wrap it up and you can eat later."

Alec managed a small smile, he heard her footsteps slowly drift away before he fell asleep.

_Alec felt everything._

_The impact of the other car crashing into the side, the glass that embedded it's self in his skin, the strain of the seat belt against his chest, the deflated airbag that was on his side. _

_Alec heard everything._

_The scream of his parents. His voice calling out to them, and the silence that followed, he heard the wail of the sirens in the distance. _

_Alec saw everything._

_The blood that seemed to be everywhere, the glass shattered around them, his parent's bloody and lifeless bodies, the paramedics, the white walls of the hospital room. _

_Alec could feel the hands of one of the caretakers grabbing him and pulling him into an empty room, the forced kiss, hands roaming up and down his body…._

_It's your fault it all ended up like this._

_Your fault._

_Your Fault._

_YOUR Fault._

_YOUR FAULT!_

Alec's eyes flung open and he saw cat eyes staring down at him.

"Alec!" Magnus said, sounding worried, "Are you okay, it looked like you were having a nightmare or something."

Alec shook his head and sat up and bought his knees to his chest, Magnus sat down on the couch, pretty close to Alec.

"Are you alright?" Magnus asked, placing a hand on Alec's arm.

Alec nodded "I'm fine" he mumbled.

It was very awkward after that, they were just sitting there.

"Oh um…" Magnus bent down and picked something up off the floor and handed it to Alec, it was Alec's journal, the one Jonathan stole.

"I saw Jonathan with it and I elbowed him in the guts to get it back, because I knew it was yours" Magnus said.

Alec smiled nobody has ever given back something Jonathan had took from Alec, back at the orphanage if someone managed to get some of Alec's stuff off Jonathan it was theirs.

"Thank you Magnus" Alec whispered.

"No problem" Magnus said smiling, Alec watched as Magnus swung his legs up onto the couch so they were now face to face and sitting _very_ close.

"The book seemed really important to you" Magnus said, they seemed to be getting closer.

"It is important" Alec said looking down at the book, "Thanks again."

Magnus smiled, flashing brilliant white teeth. Magnus's face went serious and Alec got scared at the sudden change of mood.

"I'm sorry for not telling you that Jonathan was going to be at the school" Magnus said, sounding like he meant it "And I'm sorry for not sticking up for you more, but Jonathan was being an ass and wouldn't let me tell the truth about you."

_What truth?_ The little voice asked, _everything Jonathan said was true!_

Alec ignored the little voice, "you tried to stick up for me?" Alec asked "when did you do that?"

"When you were out in the hall talking to Miss Fairchild" Magnus answered "Jonathan was telling lies about you, he was saying that you purposely killed your parents and that you were a slut, and I was trying to tell everyone what Jonathan was saying wasn't true."

_But it is true!_ The little voice said, _go on Alec tell him that it's true._

Alec ignored the little voice again. He felt a jolt of happiness run through him, Magnus had tried to stick up for him! Nobody had ever stuck up for Alec, his siblings did sometimes, but someone he didn't really know had stuck up for him!

Before Alec knew what he was doing he threw his arms around Magnus and hugged him , Magnus's hugged Alec back. Alec felt safe in Magnus's arms and he never wanted to leave them.

Alec pulled back, he felt the heat rush up to his face so he looked down to hide from further embarrassment, "Sorry… I just… nobody has ever…" Alec rambled. Magnus placed a finger underneath Alec's chin and tilted his head up making him look up at Magnus.

Alec got lost in Magnus's cat eyes for a moment, there was something about them that made Alec not want to look away.

Magnus leaned down and Alec leaned up and their lips connected. Alec felt something inside him light up something he's never felt before, he just couldn't put his finger on it. To Alec this was his first real kiss, not one that was forced out of him by a caretaker. Alec knew that he was probably really bad at the whole kissing thing because Magnus was way better.

Alec held back a moan when he felt Magnus's hands in his hair. Some part in Alec's brain told them that this was wrong and that they shouldn't be doing this because they were basically brothers. Alec pulled back and fell off the couch, wincing when he hit his side.

"Alec!" Magnus called out "Are you okay?"

"I… um…. Got to go um… do… things" Alec babbled grabbing his journal and running out of the room. He ran past Jeffery who was trying to get Alec to stop so that he could lecture him about the fight.

Alec ran into his room and slammed the door shut. He slid down to the floor and ran a shaking hand through his hair.

The little voice was laughing like a maniac.

Alec traced his lips with his figures. He remembered how Magnus's soft lips felt on his own, Alec didn't know how something that felt so right be so wrong. It isn't right to kiss your brother even if he's only your brother by law.

There was loud knocking at his door interrupting Alec's thoughts. He stood up and opened the door, Jeffery was standing there with a disappointed face on.

"Alexander!" Jeffery scolded.

"It's Alec" Alec corrected.

Jeffery ignored him "Why did you start a fight in the middle of school!" He yelled.

Vicky popped up behind Jeffery "Jeff, Alec didn't start the fight, Jonathan started it, Alec was just defending himself."

_And you did a pretty bad job at it,_ the little voice said.

Jeffery nodded and he lost his frown, "Sorry" he apologized.

"Come on" Vicky said "let's all forget about this and go downstairs and have some dinner."

Alec's face paled if he went down to dinner that meant the he would have to see Magnus.

"I-I'm not h-hungry" Alec stuttered out.

"Alec" Vicky said "you didn't eat your sandwich so you are defiantly coming down for dinner" Vicky grabbed his arm lightly and pulled him down the stairs into the kitchen.

When they walked in Alec's eyes immediately went to Magnus, he found that Magnus was already looking at him so he looked down at the kitchen floor and took his usual seat away from everyone.

"Nope, Mister you are sitting with us" Vicky gripped the back of Alec's chair and dragged him across the kitchen floor and sat him right beside Magnus.

The little voice was laughing again and Alec was starting to freak out.

"Allie!" Max said "how did you get that bruise on your face?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards Alec, waiting for him to reply.

"Um… when I was walking to one of my classes I ran into a pole" Alec said lamely, he could see Jace trying to hold back a laugh.

"Well your clumsy" Max said "big brothers aren't meant to be clumsy they're meant to be not clumsy!" Max said shoving a fork full of beans into his mouth.

"yeah…" Alec said, picking up his fork and eating a piece of broccoli.

The rest of the dinner went by pretty well Isabelle, Jace, Max and Magnus just talked about their terrific day and Alec sat there picking at his food feeling out of place, like he didn't belong.

"Alec you didn't eat all of your food!" Vicky said. Alec saw Jace laughing.

"I'm going to stay here until you eat it all" Vicky said.

Alec heard Magnus laugh beside him and he tried not to think about how his laugh sounded like perfection.

"I-I'm n-not really hungry any more" Alec said.

"Fine" Vicky sighed "but this is the last time you don't finish a meal, for the rest of forever you must eat every last bit of food!"

Alec nodded.

"Magnus" Jeffery said "After dinner why don't you help Alec catch up on all of the things he's missed out on at school."

"Sure dad" Magnus said, smiling "I'd love to."

Alec froze, _no, no, no, no, no!_ This is not good!

Everyone finished eating and left leaving him and Magnus alone.

"I'll be up in five minutes to help you catch up on what you've missed out on" Magnus said getting up.

Alec clumsily stood up out of the chair "yeah… um… sure… whatever." Alec turned and dashed out of the room up to his room.

**So please tell me what you think about it so far... oh and if you didn't notcied I started a new story called Idris... Alec's mental patient hehehehehe...**

**-Kate**


	10. Chapter 10

**RAWR! scared you all didn't I? anyway... new chapter of Adopted! sorry that I've been extremely lazy and haven't updated this story in a while, but I've been busy! procrastinating! and writing Idris and writing another Malec story with no evil dads! oops! wasn't allowed to let that last one slip... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments, CASSANDRA CLARE OWNS THEM! **

**enjoy!**

_Dear Mum and dad, _

_How are you? I hope you're okay up there because at the moment everything's not okay down here. The school the Bane's enrolled me in is alright but everyone there basically knows the truth about me, you know that I killed you guys and what the caretakers did. Also I kind of kissed my new brother, not on accident, but on purpose…. Yeah so I really wish that you guys were here right now I really need you. _

_I hope you guys are okay. _

_Love_

_-Alec._

Alec shut his journal and slid it under his pillow. He ran his hair through his shaggy hair.

_When did my life get so messed up?_ He thought.

_When you killed your parents, _the little voice said, _that's when your little life got messed up._

Alec shut his eyes and willed for the little voice to go away and to stop thinking about everything.

"Uhh… Alec?"

Alec's eyes shot open and he saw Magnus standing in the doorway with a stack of school books in his arms.

"Oh sorry I didn't hear you come in" Alec said, getting up off his bed and grabbing some of the books out of Magnus's arms.

They sat on Alec's bed and Magnus started telling and teaching Alec all about what he's missed out on. Surprisingly Alec knew most of it.

_I guess the school at the orphanage wasn't that bad,_ Alec thought.

"Alec" Magnus said "you know about before, I'm really sorry about it all, I shouldn't have done what I did."

Alec blinked in surprise "Oh…" he said not really sure what to say "I uh… don't know what to say… so um… you're forgiven…" Alec tried to smile but it probably looked like a grimace.

Magnus smiled and hugged Alec "I know that I like you in a way that brothers aren't supposed to like each other but I can't help it you're just too cute" Magnus said, bopping Alec on the nose "I'll just keep my feelings to myself I guess."

Alec's eyes widened Magnus liked him, as in like, liked him!

Magnus pulled back "Shit I should not have said that!" he ran a hand through his spiky, causing some glitter to fall out. "Alec, I'm sorry again, I just can't keep my mouth shut can I?"

**Magnus's POV**

_Oh Crap!_ Magnus thought, _that was the most stupid thing to do Magnus!_

Magnus looked at Alec, Alec's beautiful blue eyes were wide with shock. Magnus opened his mouth to speak again but it was covered by Alec's and.

"Don't speak" Alec said, Magnus nodded his eyes still on Alec's adorable face, "I need to tell you something" Alec said, his face serious.

_Oh Crap, he's gonna tell me that I'm a creep and I should stop being creepy and stick to my terrible ninja skills! _ Magnus thought.

"I think I like, like you to" Alec said slowly, he still didn't remove his hand, "I kinda thought you were attractive when you came up to me at the orphanage and I guess that it just escalated from there."

Magnus watched as Alec sighed and looked away, running his hand through his jet black hair as he did.

"And when we kissed I knew it was wrong, but it just felt so right" Alec said, he looked up at Magnus his blue eyes slowly filling with tears, "Do you know what I mean?" he asked.

Magnus nodded and thought about Alec and how hard his life is for a moment, he's still getting over his parents death, the caretakers at the orphanage touched him, he got adopted into a family he didn't want, everyone at school hates him and his adoptive brother shoved his tongue down his throat a few hours ago.

Alec took in a shaky breath and dropped his hand from Magnus's mouth.

"When has my life become so messed up?" Alec asked, looking up through his lashes at Magnus.

Magnus smoothed down some of Alec's hair "your life isn't messed up" he told the blue eyed boy "It's just a little complicated at the moment."

Alec smiled a little, making Magnus's heart flutter.

"Can we just forget that this afternoon happened?" Alec asked.

Magnus wanted to say no, that he didn't want to forget about what happened, but he knew that Alec has been through a lot and he shouldn't be using Alec for his own selfish needs.

"Sure" Magnus said, nodding, "we can forget about all this tomorrow."

"thanks Magnus" Alec said.

"No problem" Magnus said, "But could we maybe forget that we're adoptive brothers and kiss one last time?"

Magnus knew that he was asking for a lot but he really wanted to feel Alec's soft lips against his own again.

Alec nodding, surprising Magnus, "Sure" Alec said shrugging.

Magnus's eyes widened but he moved closer to Alec, he brushed a strand of Alec' black hair out of his face, leaned in and kissed him.

Alec kissed back, surprising Magnus yet again, The kiss was slow and sweet at first but as it moved along it became faster and more desperate.

"Ow.." Alec mumbled against Magnus's lips.

Magnus pulled back, "what is it did I hurt you?"

Alec shook his head "It's just the bruise on my jaw, I'm fine."

Magnus nodded and looked into Alec's eyes "okay."

Alec leaned up and crushed his lips against Magnus's, Magnus's eyes widened but he still kissed back. He pushed Alec back and climbed on top of him kissing at the tender skin on Alec's neck.

Magnus heard Alec let out a soft moan.

"M-Magnus" Alec whispered.

"Mmm?" Magnus hummed, against Alec's skin.

"We should Ah! Stop" Alec stammered "someone could walk in."

Magnus nodded, but captured Alec's lips again, someone shifted and some school books fell off the bed crashing to the floor.

Alec sat up and looked at Magnus with flushed cheeks and swollen lips, "We should, um, pick them up" he mumbled, a darker shade of red creeping up onto Alec's cheeks.

Magnus nodded and got on the floor and started picking up the books, Alec came down and helped. Once they were down and Magnus had all of his books Magnus went to the bedroom door.

"Goodnight Magnus" Alec said.

Magnus turned around and winked "Night Alexander" Magnus opened Alec's door and walked down the hall to his bedroom.

Magnus walked into his room and threw his books down on his desk and flopped down on his bed. He didn't want to forget about the afternoon at all, it was too good to forget. Even if he tried to forget he couldn't the feel of Alec's lips on his was too fantastic to forget.

Magnus groaned and shoved a pillow over his face. He wanted Alec so badly it hurt, but the thing was he didn't know how to get Alec. He sat up he knew what he had to do, he got up off the bed and walked out of his room and down the hall.

Magnus had to talk to someone he knew he could trust, someone who he knew would have the answer. Magnus walked down the stairs and started to search for his mother because he knew that she would have the answers.

**so yeah... causally ends it there :D please review and tell me what you think because I'll give you some pie if you do (if you don't like pie you can have cake, cookies, pancakes, bacon whatever!) **

**xoxo**

**-Kate. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey all new chapter of adopted! yay! Oh and thanks to all the people who have read, reviewed, favourited and followed you guys are the people that keep me writing :D pies for all of you! **

**I don't own TMI Cassie Clare owns em' **

**Enjoy...**

Alec lay awake in his bed, not matter how hard he tried he couldn't get to sleep. The events of the afternoon kept playing through his head even though he wanted to forget about it all. He couldn't stop thinking about it even though he didn't want to think about it.

All he could remember was Magnus's soft lips against his own, the feel of Magnus's silky soft hair running through his fingers. Alec groaned and rolled over burying his face into his pillow.

"Alec?" Vicky's voice asked, "Are you alright can you sleep?" she asked.

"I can't sleep" Alec mumbled into the pillow, he felt the bed sink down.

"Magnus told me what happened" Vicky said.

Alec froze, _He did what?!_ _Oh no… this can't be good!_

Alec felt tears burn in his eyes, thank the angel that the pillow is covering his face he didn't want to cry in front of Vicky… again.

"Alec it's okay" Vicky said patting his head "Magnus and you aren't brothers by blood only by law!" she said "anyway you aren't even brothers by law yet! The process isn't complete yet, so what you two did wasn't wrong."

Alec sniffled into his pillow, still not wanting to look up.

"God!" Vicky exclaimed "I'm making it sound like you two had sex!" she laughed loudly "all you two did was kiss!"

Alec pulled his face out of the pillow and looked up at her and smiled a little "You were making it sound like we had… that" Alec felt the heat rush up to his face.

Vicky laughed "I'm sorry" She smiled and tucked some of Alec's hair behind his ear.

"I just want to forget about this afternoon" Alec told her, he saw Vicky's face morph into shock.

"You want to forget about it?" she asked.

Alec nodded, not sure why she was sounding so shocked.

"Why do you want to forget about it?" Vicky asked.

"I just do" Alec said, burying his face into his pillow again. He wasn't sure why he wanted to forget but he couldn't figure out any reasons to not forget about it all.

"Well okay forget about it!" Vicky said "Bu I know that Magnus won't, when he told me that you two kissed, twice, he also said that he liked, liked you and didn't want to forget about it."

"Magnus said that?" he asked Vicky, his words were muffled a little by the pillow.

"Magnus did say that" Vicky said "And I know that my son cares a great deal about you."

Alec felt his heart jump, someone cared about him! Magnus cared about him!

_Oh please,_ the little voice said, _nobody cares about you, they're probably just lying._

"Mum!" Magnus's voice rang out, making the little voice disappear.

Alec sat up and looked towards the door way, he saw Magnus standing there looking at Vicky with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Oh Hi Magnus" Vicky said, sounding causal.

"What did you tell him?" Magnus asked, walking over to his mother.

"Oh you know… everything" Vicky said with a sweet smile.

Magnus groaned "Mum! I didn't want you to tell him everything actually I didn't want you to tell him anything!"

Alec sat there quietly watching Magnus yell at his mother, he was trying so hard to keep the smile off of his face because Magnus looked like a little kid yelling at his mum because she told someone his secrets.

"You didn't tell me that you didn't want Alec to know" Vicky said shrugging "so I told him."

"I was going to tell you not to tell him but before I could you were running up here like a crazy person" Magnus said, crossing his arms over his chest making his shirt ride up exposing some of his tanned stomach, Alec looked away and decided that looking at the plain bed spread was more interesting.

"Well Alec deserved to know everything!" Vicky said getting up off Alec's bed and walking to Magnus. She pushed Magnus further into the room and walked to the door, "You two talk it out, but keep your clothes on" Vicky said, closing the door shut.

Alec heard the clicking of a lock.

Alec tried to sneak a peek at Magnus but he quickly looked away when he saw that Magnus was looking at him. Alec started to pick at a loose thread on his sweater, deciding that it was better to do that then talk to Magnus.

"Alec" Magnus said, Alec ignored him and continued to play with the thread. What Vicky had told him before was swimming through his head, he felt as if his head was about to explode from the overload of information.

"Alexander" Magnus said lifting up Alec's chin, making him look up into Magnus's green eyes.

_When did he get on my bed?_ Alec thought, "What?" Alec asked softly.

"We really do need to talk about before" Magnus said, dropping his hand from Alec's chin "or at least find out what our feelings are."

"I thought we already figured out our feelings?" Alec asked, in a whisper.

"Saying I think I like, like you isn't very clear" Magnus said with a smile "that's something twelve year olds do."

Alec managed a small smile "yeah… it kinda is…"

"I have a solution to the whole figuring out our feelings thing" Magnus said.

"What is it?" Alec asked.

"We go out!" Magnus said Alec gave Magnus a confused look because he didn't really know why they would go somewhere to figure out their feelings; Magnus sighed then smiled "we go out, like on a date!" Magnus said excitedly "we can get to know each other better and stuff!"

Alec felt his eyes widen "what? But what if people see us? What will they think? I don't want you to get bullied or something!" Alec rambled.

"Alec it's okay" Magnus said "If people from school do see us I'll just tell them that I was forced to hang out with you or something" Magnus said.

Alec nodded "okay…"

"Also there won't be any kissing or touching on the date, in case someone from school is there but we don't see them" Magnus said.

Alec nodded again "alright."

"Anyway we can kiss and touch all we want at home" Magnus said with a smirk.

Alec felt the heat rush up to his face and he threw a pillow at Magnus "No we can't there are other people we know here!"

Magnus laughed.

There was an awkward silence and Alec went back to awkwardly playing with the loose thread after a while he decided that it was time to talk about before.

"So um… do you want to talk about before or something?" Alec asked, annoyed at how awkward he sounded.

"Well I don't know about you" Magnus said smiling brightly "but I enjoyed what happened before immensely."

Alec felt the heat rush up to his face once again and he duck his head away from Magnus. He heard Magnus chuckle "You're adorable."

"I am not" Alec said, throwing another pillow at Magnus.

Magnus dodged the pillow and climbed closer to Alec, "What about you?" Magnus asked, lowly making Alec shiver, "Did you like before?"

Alec nodded and faced Magnus, his eyes locking onto Magnus's cat ones. "I-I did like before" Alec whispered "I liked it a lot."

Magnus smiled and captured Alec's lips and Alec didn't hesitate to kiss back. This kiss wasn't like all the others this one was slow and sweet, Alec felt like he could feel all of Magnus's emotions in the kiss and he smiled a little.

"What the hell is going on?" A voice rang out.

**I'm super nice ending it there aren't I? anyway review and tell me what you think because I love hearing what you all have to say :D **

**Oh and if I don't update in a while it's because I've transformed into a cat to get all of my sisters secrets and probably some other cats secrets too :P **

**-Kate. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! New chapter :D this is a cute chapter and it's also a bit short... **

**Cassandra Clares owns it all I only own the plot.**

"What the hell is going on?" a voice rang out.

Alec pushed Magnus off of him and looked towards the door.

Isabelle was standing there in pink stripy pyjamas and pink, fuzzy slippers, her hair was up in a messy bun and a look of confusion and shock was clearly shown on her face.

"I-I-I… Um… y-you see…" Alec stuttered trying to find the words to tell his sister that it wasn't what it looked like, even though it was exactly what it looked like.

Magnus got up off the floor, dusted himself off and sat down next to Alec at the top of the bed "Hi Isabelle" Magnus greeted happily.

Isabelle walked in, her pink slippers squeaking with each step, "Were you just kissing my brother?"

"Maybe…" Magnus said, smiling a little.

"You were weren't you" she said.

"No!" Alec said, "No we weren't kissing!"

"We were kissing" Magnus said.

Isabelle's eyebrows shot up "you were two were kissing!"

Magnus nodded as Alec buried himself underneath the cover, trying to hide himself from everyone.

"Listen Magnus" Alec heard Isabelle say, "If you hurt my brother in any way I will personally kill you."

Alec felt the heat rush up to his face and he moved further down under the blanket. _Why did Izzy have to say that?_ He thought.

_Because…_ The little voice said, _she said that because she has to act like she loves you_.

"Alec's been through a lot of shit and he doesn't need you to mess his life up more so if you're not serious about him get out" Isabelle said, Alec could hear the seriousness in her voice.

_Maybe she does care…_ Alec thought.

_She doesn't,_ the little voice said.

"I am serious about your brother" Magnus said, surprising Alec, "if I wasn't serious about him I wouldn't have kissed him."

"Good" Isabelle said, "Are you going to take him out?" Isabelle asked, "Because if you're not going to take him out on a date you aren't really serious about him."

Alec felt the heat rush up to his face and he felt very uncomfortable in the room.

"I'm going to take your brother out on a date" Magnus said, Alec felt the blanket be ripped off of him.

"Is he really taking you out on a date?" Isabelle asked she was clutching the blanket that was covering Alec before it was ripped off him, "Or is he just saying that he is to get me off his back?"

"He's taking me on a date" Alec mumbled reaching for the blanket back.

Isabelle pulled the blanket away from Alec so he couldn't get it "Really? Because if you're just saying that to get you're blanket back, you aren't getting you're blankie back."

"He is Isabelle" Alec grumbled "give me my blankie back."

Magnus laughed and pulled Alec onto his lap. Alec grumbled and tried to get out of his grip by pushing at Magnus's face and trying to pull away.

"If you're cold I can keep you warm" Magnus whispered pulling Alec closer.

Alec couldn't help it but relax into Magnus's arms, because Magnus was warm and Alec felt safe I his arms.

"Awww!" Isabelle said, "Okay I believe you two, by the way Alec I'm going to take you shopping for your date!"

Alec looked at her with a mix of horror and shock on his face, "No! You aren't" he objected.

"Why not?" Isabelle asked, pouting a little bit.

"Because I already got new clothes yesterday and I don't need anymore" Alec explained.

"Oh come on Alec" Magnus said, rocking Alec side to side, "Go shopping with your sister, I think you need some more stylish things to wear anyway."

"No" Alec said, "I'm not going shopping."

"Come on Allie!" Isabelle said, "Come shopping with me! I'll make you look super hot for your date!"

"No" Alec said again, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Go shopping with Iz, Allie!" Magnus whispered.

Alec turned to Magnus and glared at him "No, I'm not going shopping with her."

Isabelle sighed "Look I'll ask Clary and Simon if they want to come to" she said "if you're afraid I'll make you buy animal print clothing."

Alec sighed "fine, I'll go shopping with you, but no Clary or Simon."

"Why not?" Isabelle asked.

"It'll be awkward and Clary's Jonathans sister" Alec mumbled.

"Okay" Isabelle said, smiling brightly and jumping off the bed, "We'll go shopping tomorrow afternoon, I'll tell Vicky."

Alec nodded and watched her leave the room. He made the move to get off Magnus's lap but Magnus's gripped Alec's waist tighter.

"Don't you want me to get off?" Alec asked, feeling the blush creep onto his cheeks.

"No" Magnus said grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around them both, "I don't want you to."

Alec smiled a little and snuggled in closer to Magnus "Okay, I'll stay right here."

Alec felt Magnus smile, Magnus kissed the top of Alec' head, "I'm glad that you're going shopping with your sister" Magnus said.

"Why?" Alec asked, looking up into Magnus's green cat eyes.

"Because you get to spend time with your sister and you can get some more style and colour into your wardrobe" Magnus said smiling wider.

Alec rolled his eyes and swatted Magnus's chest, "whatever…" he mumbled.

Alec saw Magnus smile and he noted how it lit up his eyes and made them sparkle.

"Your eyes are so pretty" Alec whispered, "they like sparkle." He felt the heat rush up to his face; _did I really just say that?! _He thought, ducking his head down away from Alec.

_You did_, the little voice said, _and now Magnus probably thinks you're an idiot._

Alec saw Magnus smile "You have pretty eyes to Alec, wait no pretty isn't the word for them" Magnus said, "Beautiful your eyes are beautiful."

Alec blushed again "they aren't really…" He whispered.

"They are Alec, just like you" Magnus said.

Alec looked up at Magnus "I'm not really… You are though."

Magnus pressed his lips against Alec's. Alec felt his eyes widen but he quickly shut them and kissed him back.

Alec twisted his fingers into Magnus's hair and he heard Magnus moan.

There was a loud knocking on the door and the two broke apart. The door opened and Vicky poked her head inside.

"You two look adorable!" She said, "Isabelle told me she's taking you out shopping Alec."

"Yeah…" Alec said, climbing off Magnus's lap "she is."

"That's good!" Vicky smiled "Okay well it's time to go to bed it's late and you two still have school tomorrow."

"Do I have to go into my own bedroom?" Magnus asked.

"No you don't have to go into your own bedroom" Vicky said "as long as you keep your clothes on."

"Mum!" Magnus said, "Shut up!"

"Okay! Okay good night" Vicky said shutting the door.

"I'll be back" Magnus said getting up, "I'm going to get changed into some pyjamas."

Alec nodded "okay."

Magnus walked out and Alec got up and changed into his pyjamas. He remembered about his journal that was underneath his pillow. He pulled it out from under his pillow and put it in one of his desk draws.

Magnus walked in shutting the door behind him. He was wearing bright rainbow pyjama pants and a thin white shirt. Alec watched as Magnus jumped onto his bed.

Alec crept over and gingerly sat down on the other side of the bed.

"Come here" Magnus said opening his arms for Alec to go into, "I want to cuddle with you."

Alec moved in closer to Magnus and let Magnus wrap his arms around him. He snuggled into Magnus and closed his eyes.

"Good night Alec" Magnus whispered.

"Night Magnus" Alec said.

Sleep overtook him and he fell asleep happy for the first time in what felt like forever.

**sorry that it's short but please tell me what you think about it :D **

**-Kate. **

**btw I'm on holidays soon so I'll have more time to update :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! Sorry about the late update I'm on holidays and I've been lazy... I've also been cleaning and watching _Misfits_. so um... here's the chapter, it's long-ish.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The mortal instruments Cassandra Clare does all I do is torture her characters :D **

Alec opened his eyes but quickly shut them when sunlight decided to attack his eyes. He rolled over but hit something. Alec opened his eyes and saw Magnus smiling down at him.

"Good morning sunshine!" Magnus greeted cheerfully.

Alec groaned and buried himself under the covers. Magnus pulled the covers back away from Alec. Alec reached for the covers but gave up after a few seconds and curled into a ball.

"Come on Allie!" Magnus said happily "We have school today you have to get up!"

Alec groaned "I don't want to go to school today" he protested "and don't call me Allie."

"You have to go to school" Magnus said, poking Alec's side "I need something good to look at while I'm there."

Alec sighed "Fine…" he uncurled and sat up.

"See that wasn't so hard" Magnus smiled and kissed Alec's cheek, "now go have a shower, get changed and when you're done come and have breakfast."

Alec nodded and got up off the bed, a sharp pain shot through his side and he sat back down on the bed holding his side.

"Ow…" he winced.

Magnus rushed over and sat down next to Alec, "What's wrong?" he asked.

Alec looked over at Magnus and saw concern written all over his face.

_He doesn't care about you Alec_, the little voice said, _when will you get that through your thick skull?_

Alec looked away "I guess my side just hurts from yesterday or something…" he mumbled, standing up carefully and walking over to his draws and pulled out some clothes.

"Maybe you should stay home today" Magnus said, "You look like you're in a lot of pain."

Alec shook his head "I'm fine really" He turned to Magnus and smiled a little, "Wait when did you get dressed?" he asked, noticing that Magnus wasn't in his pyjamas instead Magnus was wearing very tight, electric blue pants, a plain white tight shirt and a black leather jacket. Magnus had his hair up in his trademark spikes and there was glitter everywhere, his eyes were lined with black eye liner that made his green cat eyes pop.

"I got dressed a while ago" Magnus said, waving a hand.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Alec asked.

"You looked so cute sleeping and I didn't want to wake you" Magnus said.

Alec rolled his eyes and walked out of his room to the bathroom, he could hear Magnus's laughter echoing down the hallway.

Alec showered quickly. he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He looked in the bathroom mirror, the black and deep purple bruises that were all over the right side of his body. He quickly pulled his sweater over his body to cover the disgusting bruises.

_They're disgusting just like you_, the little voice said, _you deserved what Jonathan did to you._

Alec pulled on the rest of his clothes and walked out of the bathroom to the kitchen. When he walked into the room everyone's eyes were on him. He sat down next to Magnus and Vicky placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him.

"Eat all of your food" Vicky said, she smiled down at him.

Alec nodded and started to eat his food.

"How are you feeling boy?" Jeffery asked, "Uh… that pole seemed to knock you around pretty bad."

"What pole?" Alec asked, confused.

"The pole you ran into yesterday" Isabelle said, jerking her head in Max's direction "The pole that gave you that ugly bruise on your face."

"Oh right…" Alec said "I'm fine."

"That's good" Jeffery said, digging back into his mountain of bacon and eggs.

"Hey all!" Jace said, running into the kitchen with a massive smile on his face, "How are we on this fine morning?"

He sat down next to Max and ruffled his hair and Vicky placed a plate of food on him.

"You seem happy" Alec said, pulling his bacon apart.

"I am happy" Jace said "You know why I'm happy?" he asked.

"Why?" Max asked "Why are you happy?"

"Because I'm going to see Clary today" Jace said smiling.

"Clary?" Max asked "who's this Clary?"

"Just a girl that Jace is obsessed with" Isabelle said, flicking her hair behind her shoulder.

"I'm not obsessed with her" Jace said "I just really, really like her that's all."

Alec rolled his eyes and continued to pull apart his breakfast.

"Alec stop playing with your food and eat your breakfast" Vicky said.

Alec sighed and shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth chewing it slowly. He looked at Vicky "done."

Vicky sighed "eat all of it."

"I'm full, I'm not hungry any more" Alec said.

"Fine, I give up!" Vicky said, "Starve!" She stood up and walked out of the room.

Alec shrugged and pushed his food around his plate some more.

"You now boy" Jeffery said "You really should eat something, people will start to think you have an eating disorder or something along those lines."

"I don't have an eating disorder" Alec said, looking up at Jeffery "I'm just not hungry."

Jeffery sighed and returned to eating his food.

_These people seem like they actually care…_ Alec thought, smiling a little, _they seem like they care about me!_

_They don't!_ The little voice hissed, Alec dropped his smile, _When will you learn that nobody cares._

"So Alec" Isabelle said, "Vicky said she'll pick us up from school and take us straight to the shopping center."

"You're going shopping with Isabelle?" Jace asked, shock clearly on his face, "What has possessed you to do so brother?"

Alec shrugged "I don't really know."

"I hope you survive" Jace said, "Because we all know Iz is a crazy shopper, she'll make you buy animal print clothing."

"I promised him I wouldn't do that" Isabelle said smiling, "Didn't I Alec?" she asked him.

Alec nodded "she did promise not to buy clothes with animal prints on them for me" he told Jace.

Jace nodded "Alright, I just can't believe you're going shopping."

"I can't believe it either" Alec mumbled standing up, scraping the chair against the floorboards. He walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room.

"Alexander!" Someone yelled.

Alec turned around quickly almost falling off the top step before someone caught him, he looked up and saw Magnus smiling down at him. He quickly stood up and straightened his sweater.

"Hi…" he mumbled, turning back around and walking into his room, Alec knew that Magnus had followed him because he heard his door shut.

"We have three and a half minutes until someone comes up here and makes up go to school" Magnus said, Alec felt arms wrap softly around his waist, "do you know what I can do to you in three and a half minutes?" Magnus whispered in Alec's ear.

Alec felt the heat rush up to his face "I-I d-don't know what you can do in three and a half minutes" Alec said.

Alec was spun around and he looked up at Magnus, smiling slightly. Magnus leaned down and Alec leaned up.

"Stop right there" a female voice said.

Alec jumped away from Magnus and looked towards the door, Vicky was standing there with her hands on her hips.

"I know what you two can do in three point five seconds" Vicky said "you two can get your butts down to the car because it's time for school!"

Magnus sighed, "Mum! Seriously we were just about to kiss."

Vicky smiled sweetly "in the car now."

Alec nodded and quickly walked past Vicky Magnus followed him.

"We shouldn't have spent three and a half minutes talking about what I can do in three and a half minutes" Magnus said "We should have just done it."

Alec let out a small laugh, "yeah…"

They walked out of the house and got in the car. They both sat in the same places they usually sit in, Alec in the very back with Jace and Magnus sitting with Max and Isabelle in the middle.

"Are you guys ready for your second day of school?" Vicky asked excitedly.

Jace, Isabelle and Max nodded enthusiastically while Alec just kept his gaze on the car floor.

"It's not my second day of school" Magnus said "I've been going to school since I was five."

"I was asking Jace, Isabelle, Max and Alec" Vicky said.

Jeffery started the car and they drove off to their school. They pulled up in front of the school and they all got out. Max walked across the road as Magnus, Jace, Isabelle and Alec walked into their school.

Clary and Simon walked up to them as soon as they walked through the gate.

"Hi guys" Simon said, smiling like a dork.

Everyone except Alec said hi back, Alec just kept on walking hoping to get away from them all quickly.

Someone grabbed Alec's arm and he jumped.

"Sorry" Clary said "didn't mean to scare you."

Alec nodded and kept on walking.

Clary ran up beside him "I'm sorry about my idiot brother" she said "he's a douche face and I'm sorry and all…" she said.

"It doesn't matter" Alec mumbled, trying to walk faster ignoring the pain in his side.

"Hey Alec!" A familiar voice yelled, Alec heard running footsteps and soon Magnus was standing on the other side of him.

"What is it?" Alec asked.

"I just wanted to tell you something" Magnus said, looking at Clary "In private."

Clary nodded and turned around walking off somewhere.

"What do you want to tell me?" Alec asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that the date we'll be having will be on Friday" Magnus said, smiling widely.

"Kay" Alec said nodding his head, "What are we going to do on this date?" he asked.

"I have no idea but I will figure something out and I promise you that you will have a fantastic time" Magnus said.

Alec smiled "Okay."

"Magnus get away from that freak" some blond bimbo said as she passed them, she grabbed onto Magnus's arm and Alec had to use all his will power not to scratch out her eyes.

_Jealous now are we?_ The little voice tutted, _he's not even your boyfriend… he probably doesn't even like you._

Alec shook his head trying to get the little voice to shut up.

_Nobody loves you,_ the voice hissed,_ and nobody will ever love you._

"Come on Maggie" The bimbo said pulling him along.

Magnus looked at Alec as if asking for permission to go Alec just waved his hand and walked off, ignoring the pain in his chest.

The bell rung out and Alec walked off to homeroom. He was the first one there so he sat down in the seat at the back.

Mrs Fairchild walked over to him "Good morning Alec" she said smiling "how are you today?" she asked.

"Fine" he mumbled, looking down at his desk.

Mrs Fairchild nodded and walked back to the front of the room, soon after the room started to fill up with students.

Alec got many dirty looks from his _fellow peers _and he heard them say many hurtful things but he tried to ignore it all but failed when Jonathan walked past and muttered _parent killing whore._ Alec had to use all of his will power not to break down and cry he wasn't what Jonathan said he was, he wasn't!

_You are…_ the little voice said, _you're exactly what he said you are._

Alec squeezed his eyes shut and tried to make the little voice stop. The bell rung out and he slowly opened his eyes and got out of his chair.

"_Freak"_ someone hissed as they walked past.

Alec sighed and went to English. He sat in the back row just like yesterday and tried to ignore the glares that were directed at him and what they were whispering about him.

The rest of the day went by terribly, in science Jonathan spilt hot water all over Alec's work, in math the blond bimbo stole his work, at lunch he was ignored most of the time, in history he got yelled at by the teacher for being two second late and during the last period of the day, _gym_, everyone decided to attack him with the dodge balls.

Alec walked outside the school gate and saw that Magnus, Isabelle, Jace and Max were already outside waiting beside the car.

"Hey sunshine" Jace greeted, "What took you so long?"

"Some guys thought it was funny to steal my clothes in gym" Alec mumbled "I had to get them back."

"Oh…" Jace said.

"Alec are you excited about going shopping this afternoon?" Isabelle asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Not really…" he mumbled.

"Fantastic" Isabelle said, smiling happily.

The five of them got into the car, as Alec was getting inside someone poured a drink down his back. Alec fell turned around, falling out of the car, he looked up from the ground and saw Jonathan standing above him with an empty soda cup in his hand.

"Sorry Lightwood didn't see you there" Jonathan said smirking.

Jace jumped down from the car "Piss off Morgenstern" he said, helping Alec up off the ground and into the car.

"Don't need to be so harsh Jacie boy" Jonathan said "I just didn't see him that's all."

"Whatever" Jace muttered glaring at Jonathan.

Alec shut the back door and sat down in his seat, the soft drink made his sweater stick to his back. Luckily Max, Isabelle, Magnus and Vicky were too busy talking about school to notice what just happened.

"Gross…" he mumbled, pulling at the back of his sweater trying to separate the stickiness of the drying soft drink from his skin.

"Trade shirts" Jace said, pulling off his shirt.

"Why?" Alec asked.

"You're going to the shops with Isabelle, you don't want to be walking around the shops with a sweater drenched in soft drink" Jace said.

Alec nodded pulling his sweater off and throwing it on the car floor. He heard Jace take a sharp intake of breath.

"What?" Alec asked pulling on Jace's shirt.

"He hurt you real bad yesterday didn't he?" Jace asked.

_He must've seen the bruise…_ Alec thought.

_Of course he saw the bruises you idiot he's not blind_, the little voice said.

"Yeah…" Alec mumbled, he pulled at the front of his new shirt trying to loosen it up because it was too tight.

"I'm going to kill that douche face one day" Jace said.

"What's going on back there?" Vicky asked "Did I hear Jace say that he was going to kill a douche face?" she asked "And why is Jace not wearing a shirt?"

"Jonathan poured soft drink over Alec as he was getting in the car so I gave him my shirt because he's going shopping with Iz and I just think that Jonathan should die so I'm gonna kill him" Jace said, sounding every bit serious.

"Please tell me he's joking" Vicky said.

"I hope he is" Alec mumbled.

Vicky pulled up at the shopping center, "See you two later!" Vicky said as Alec and Isabelle got out of the car.

They watched as the car drove off home.

Isabelle turned to Alec with an excited look in her eyes "you ready to go shopping?" she asked grabbing his arm and pulling him into the shopping center.

"Not really" he mumbled trying to get out of her grip.

"Brilliant!" Isabelle said dragging him into the nearest clothes store.

**so yeah... um tell me what you think because I love hearing what you all say about my fics :) **

**-Kate.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi, another Chapter for Adopted here :D YAYAYAYAY! **

**I don't own the mortal instruments Cassandra Clare does :D**

For three hours Isabelle dragged Alec around the shopping center, throwing various clothes at him to try on. By the end of their magical shopping adventure Isabelle had bought four outfits for Alec and a pair of shoes for herself.

Alec dragged his feet up the steps to the house Vicky had picked them up from the shop after Isabelle called her to pick them up because she said that they had finished "Their wonderful adventure at the shops and were ready to go home!" Isabelle's' words not Alec's.

"Well someone looks happy" Jace said sarcastically as Alec walked into the lounge room.

"I'm not happy" Alec muttered, sitting down on the couch.

"What has made you so happy?" Jace asked, leaning in closer to Alec "Because you're just radiating happiness, I _need _to know what has made you so happy?" he asked, the sarcasm dripped from his voice.

Alec sighed, "Well if you must know why I'm _radiating happiness_" Alec said rolling his eyes, "it's because I just spent two hours with Isabelle shopping for clothes, that's why I'm _radiating happiness_."

Jace started laughing "So I'm guessing it was the greatest time for your life?" he asked, in between his laughter.

"You guessed wrong" Alec mumbled, standing up and walking out of the room away from his laughing brother.

As he was walking up the stairs he heard screaming coming from Isabelle's room, he ran up the stairs and opened the door to his sister's room. He saw Isabelle standing up on her desk clutching the bag full of Alec's clothes close to her chest and Magnus reaching up trying to get the bag off of her.

"What the hell is going on here?" Alec asked.

Magnus and Isabelle looked towards Alec, "You're boyfriend is trying to look at what I bought you!" Isabelle whisper yelled, holding the bag up above her head away from Magnus.

Alec felt the heat rush up to his face "He's… not my um boyfriend" He said.

"I'm not?" Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I don't really know…" Alec said, shrugging, "I thought we were going to figure all that stuff out after the date thingy on Friday."

"That makes sense" Magnus said, he turned back to Isabelle and tried to get the bag off of her.

"Why are you trying to see what Isabelle bought me?" Alec asked.

"I want to see what she got you because" Magnus said, jumping up, "I want to see if it's good or not."

"It's fantastic!" Isabelle yelled "You'll love it all."

"Can I see them?" Magnus asked, "please?!"

"No!" Isabelle yelled.

"Why can't Magnus see any of the clothes?" Alec asked, walking into the room and shutting the door behind him.

"I want it to be a surprise for Magnus" Isabelle said, standing on her tippy toes and holding the bag up higher.

"Iz, just let Magnus see the clothes" Alec said.

Isabelle huffed "Fine, but you two have to go wait outside the door while I set up the outfits" she made shooing motions with her hands, "be gone!"

Alec rolled his eyes at his sister and walked out, Magnus followed him out the room.

They leaned against the wall beside Isabelle's room waiting for her to hurry up.

"So…" Magnus said, peeling himself off the wall and standing in front of Alec, "did you like shopping?"

"No" Alec said.

"Why not?" Magnus asked.

"I don't like walking around a crowded shopping center, looking at pieces of fabric for three hours" Alec mumbled.

Magnus smiled "really?" he asked.

"Really" Alec said, smiling a little.

Magnus chuckled and captured Alec's lips in his own, Alec kissed back but then the reasonable side of his brain was telling him to stop. Alec pushed Magnus off of him and Magnus pouted.

"What is it?" Magnus asked.

"We can't kiss in the middle of the hall!" Alec whisper yelled "anyone can walk past and see us!"

"We weren't kissing in the middle of the hall" Magnus said, "We were kissing on the left wall of the hall."

Alec rolled his eyes and hit Magnus softly on the chest, "very funny" he muttered.

"I know" Magnus said.

Alec rolled his eyes and banged on Isabelle's door, "Are you done yet?" he asked.

The door swung open revealing Isabelle, "you may enter and look at the four fantabulous outfits I created for Alec" she stepped back and let them walk in.

Magnus squealed and ran to Isabelle's bed where she had laid out the clothes. Alec shuffled forward and looked at the clothes because he didn't get a very good look at the clothes when they were at the shops because Isabelle kept throwing more clothes at him to try on.

The first outfit was a pair of black jeans, a plain grey T-shirt and a dark blue blazer, Alec had to admit he liked that outfit because it probably was the plainest thing there. The second outfit was a pair of red skinny jeans, a formal white shirt and a brown jacket, Alec kinda liked it but because of the colour he didn't love it.

The third outfit was a pair of electric blue skinny jeans, a tight white shirt and a black leather jacket, Alec didn't like the outfit because of how tight it was not because of the style or something. The last outfit was probably his least favourite it was a pair of tight black leather pants, a tight blue T shirt and a black vest with a few silver studs.

"I love them all!" Magnus said.

Isabelle squealed and hugged Magnus "I knew you would I just knew it!" she pulled back, "So which one is your favourite?" She asked.

"That one" Magnus said pointing at the last outfit.

"I hate that one" Alec said.

"Why?" Magnus asked, "That outfit is amazing! I bet you that it you would look amazing in it."

"I remember when I tried it on" Alec said, "It was really tight."

"Really?" Magnus asked, smiling, "then you would look hot in it."

Alec shook his head "no I wouldn't."

"Yes you would" Magnus said, "you would look extremely hot."

Alec snorted, "no."

"I agree with Magnus" Isabelle said, "You looked amazing when I saw you in it."

"Oooo!" Magnus said, turning to Isabelle, "did the outfit make his eyes pop?" He asked, "Did his butt look extremely sexy in those pants? Did he look like sex in the outfit? Did he make you drool?" Magnus asked Isabelle.

Alec felt the heat creep up to his cheeks. _Did Magnus really want to know all of that stuff?_ He thought

"His eyes did pop in the outfit" Isabelle said, "And I can't answer your next questions because that would be extremely creepy."

"You're right…" Magnus said, "But it doesn't really matter, I already know that Alec would look absolutely hot in every single outfit you picked out for him."

Alec felt more heat creep up onto his cheeks. _Magnus really thinks that? _He thought, smiling a little.

_Of course not!_ The little voice said, _Magnus is just pretending, he's acting like he likes you._ The little voice laughed and Alec dropped his smile.

"I think you should wear the last outfit on our date" Magnus said smiling.

"I agree with that!" Isabelle said.

"I'm not wearing that!" Alec said.

Magnus pouted "why not?" he asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Isabelle asked.

"Because I don't like it, it's too tight and it's just not… me" Alec said, shrugging.

"Alec come on!" Magnus said, he walked up to Alec and wrapped his arms around Alec's waist, "Please, for me."

Alec shook his head stubbornly, "No, I'm not" Alec said.

Magnus pouted "Pleeease?!" Magnus begged.

Alec shook his head, "No."

"Come on Alec" Isabelle said, "Wear the outfit for your… whatever he is."

"No" Alec said, twisting out of Magnus's grip and walking out of the room. He knew that if he stayed there for a minute longer he would've caved in and let them make him were the tight outfit on Friday.

He walked into his room got took off the shirt Jace gave him and put a sweater on and threw himself down onto his bed. He sighed and shut his eyes, he tried to shut his thoughts off and get a little bit of a rest because he spent three hours shopping for clothes and he had a terrible day at school.

Unfortunately Max came barging in jumping on top of him. Alec winced and sat up.

"What's wrong?" Max asked him, his glasses were askew and his eyes were filled with concern, "does it have to do with those bruises on your body?" Max asked.

Alec looked at Max "when did you see the bruises?" he asked.

"When you switched shirts with Jace in the car this afternoon" Max said, "I was looking."

"Oh…" Alec said.

"That mark that you have on your face wasn't caused by a pole was it?" Max asked, "It was caused by the person who gave you those bruises weren't they?" Max asked.

"Yeah" Alec said.

"Who hurt you Allie?" Max asked.

"It doesn't really matter" Alec said, he reached over and straightened Max's glasses.

"Okay" Max said, "Anyway Vicky asked me to come and get you, dinner's ready."

Alec nodded and got up "Let's go eat some food" he grabbed Max and pulled him up onto his back giving him a piggy back ride.

Max giggled "To the kitchen!" Max yelled.

Alec laughed and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"You're really slow" Max said, when they were halfway down the stairs.

"Oh really?" Alec asked, looking behind at Max.

"Yep you are" Max said.

Alec looked back and smiled to himself, he started running down the stairs at full speed. Max screamed, a high pitched scream, and started giggling. Alec jumped down the last four steps and started spinning around on the landing.

Max was giggling the whole time, "Okay stop!" Max yelled after several spins, "I'm getting dizzy!"

Alec stopped and Max slid off his back, stumbling a little when he tried to walk. Alec steady Max.

"Whoa" Alec said, "You alright?" he asked.

Max nodded "Yep, I'm just really dizzy!" Max giggled and fell over.

Alec picked Max up and steady him on his feet, "you okay now?" he asked.

Max nodded "yep!"

They walked into the kitchen, Max was still giggling.

Alec went over and sat down next Magnus, Vicky passed out their dinner, pasta.

"I know you won't eat any of it" Vicky said, when she gave Alec his food, "But just in case you feel like eating I'll give you some."

Alec smiled "Thank you" he said.

Everyone started eating and talked about their day. Isabelle was talking about their wonderful shopping trip and she was explaining each outfit she bought Alec in detail.

"You should eat something" Magnus whispered, "Seriously you should."

Alec nodded and started to eat the food Vicky put out in front of him. It was pretty good.

"He eats!" Vicky yelled jumping up and pointing at Alec.

Alec looked up at Vicky and rolled his eyes.

"Don't give me attitude Mister" Vicky said, "You're eating! For the first time in forever!" she started jumping up and down, she shook Jeffery's shoulder "We need to get this on camera or something! This is an important event!" she squealed.

Isabelle and Jace started laughing "Quick get out the camera!" Jace said, "Alec's eating! He's not going to waste away into nothing! It's a glorious day!"

Alec rolled his eyes at Jace and continued on eating. He could hear Magnus laughing beside him.

Vicky calmed down and sat down, "So there children, I lost my cool there for a minuet" she said, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"Can't lose what you never had" Magnus said.

"Show your mother some respect boy" Jeffery said.

"Sorry mum" Magnus said, returning to his food.

The rest of the dinner was spent with Jeffery talking about the camping trip he set up for them on the weekend, seeing as it was a long weekend.

Alec finished his dinner. When Vicky found out that he had eaten everything she screamed and hugged him like a crazy person.

After dinner Magnus suggested that they do homework. Alec agreed and the two of them ended up sprawled across Alec's bed asleep with half answered science questions around them in.

**sorry that the ending isn't that fantastic but I got tired and I really wanted to post the story today :D **

**So tell me what you think about it! **

**-Kate.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! new chapter of Adopted! I'm sorry that this took forever! I was going to update it last night but I went to P!nk's concert!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments CC does! **

**enjoy! **

Alec woke up to his sister screaming in his face telling him that he and Magnus and slept in and were going to be late for school if they didn't wake up. Alec sighed and got out of bed Magnus had jumped out as soon as Isabelle told them that they were going to be late.

Alec pulled a clean pair of clothes on, not one of the outfits that Isabelle picked out for him, and walked downstairs. As he was walking down to the kitchen he tried to tame his hair by combing his fingers through it but it didn't work.

He walked into the kitchen and saw Jace and Max fighting over the last piece of bacon.

"Max, I'm older than you I get the last piece of bacon" Jace said.

"No" Max said, "Because I'm the youngest I get it, I need to build up my disease fighting system."

"Don't you mean your immune system?" Jace said.

"Disease fighting system, Immune system, they mean the same thing no need to use fancy words and stuff" Max said, "Now let me eat the piece of bacon that's rightfully mine."

"No" Jace said.

Alec sighed and walked over picking the piece of bacon of the plate and popping it into his mouth, "problem solved" he said, smiling a little.

"Allie!" Max whined "that was mine."

"No!" Jace said, "that piece of bacon was mine!"

Alec rolled his eyes and sat down at the table just as Vicky walked in. Vicky was wearing one shoe and was putting on her earrings.

"Hi boys" she greeted, smiling widely, "We're all running a bit late this morning aren't we?"

Alec nodded in agreement with his brothers.

"Alec stole the last piece of bacon that was rightfully mine!" Jace said, pointing an accusing finger at Alec.

"Jace it's not that important" Vicky said, "you ate most of the bacon anyway, I'm sure Alec eating the last piece is fine."

Jace crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, "Fine but next time we have bacon I get the last piece."

"No I do!" Max shouted.

Isabelle and Magnus walked into the kitchen. Isabelle was wearing a short skirt and a lod cut top, Alec didn't like it but even if he told Isabelle to change into something more appropriate she wouldn't.

_Because she doesn't listen to you_, the little voice said, _nobody does._

Alec ignored the little voice as best as he could and looked at what Magnus was wearing. Magnus was wearing red skinny jeans and a tight white t-shirt, his hair was still spiked up in his usual spikes and black eye-liner was lining his green cat eyes.

Alec smiled a little when Magnus made eye-contact, Magnus smiled back widely and winked. Alec ducked his head when he felt the heat rush up to his face.

"We have to get to school" Isabelle said, "We'll be late, I don't want to be late, I promised Simon that I'd watch him practice for his big chess tournament this morning."

"Wait what!?" Jace said, "you're watching that dork face practice chess? Do you have a crush on him or something?"

"No!" Isabelle said quickly, "I don't have a crush on Simon, I just want to be a supportive friend, plus Clary's going to be there."

"Clary's going to be there?" Jace asked, jumping up from his chair, "Okay time to go to school! Let's go people."

Alec muffled a laugh, unlike Magnus who started laughing uncontrollably. Magnus looked at Alec, "Does Jace always act like this when Clary's mentioned?" he asked.

Alec nodded "Yep, all the time."

"You two!" Jace yelled pointing at them, "Stop talking we have to go to school to see Clary- I mean watch Simon's checkers thingy."

"It's Simon's Chess practice, Jace" Isabelle corrected walking out of the kitchen.

"Come on kids" Vicky said, "let's get you to school."

"Wait, where is Jeffery?" Max asked, looking around the room.

"He had to go to work early" Vicky said, she clapped her hands, "Okay let's go!"

Everyone walked out of the house to the car and got in. As they drove to school Vicky was telling them about the long weekend and what they're going to be doing when they're out on their camping trip.

Vicky pulled up in front of the school and everyone got out. Alec watched as Max walked across the street to his school, He didn't really like how Max walked across the street alone.

_What If Max got hit by a car or something?_ Alec thought, _Maybe I can ask Vicky to park on Max's side of the road so Magnus, Jace, Isabelle and I walk across the street. _

Someone snapped their fingers in front of Alec's face and Alec jumped back and turned around to face the person.

Jonathan Morgenstern stood there, "Hi Fag" Jonathan said smiling creepily.

Alec looked around to see if any of his siblings or Magnus was there. He couldn't see any of them.

_Of course they're not here_, the little voice said, _they ran off, away from you, as soon as the car stopped._

Jonathan grabbed Alec's chin and made Alec look at him, "No one's here to save you this time, parent killer!" Jonathan dropped his hand and pushed Alec, roughly, back.

"Jonathan!" A black haired boy yelled out, walking towards them.

Alec breathed out a sigh of relief, hopefully the boy was a someone who could stop Jonathan from hurting him.

_Knowing your luck it's probably a friend of Jonathan's_, the little voice said.

"Jonathan what are you doing beating up that loser, where everyone can see?!" the boy said.

"right sorry Sebastian, help me take him somewhere else to beat up, I'll let you help me knock him unconscious" Jonathan said.

Alec saw the black haired boy, Sebastian, grin. Fear gripped Alec and he tried to get away but Sebastian grabbed Alec's arm, "Sure Jon, I'd love to help."

Alec tried pulling out of Sebastian's iron grip, but failed. Jonathan and Sebastian pulled Alec into the school and behind a classroom block. They threw Alec on the ground, Alec moved back trying to get away but his back hit a wall.

"Trying to get away from us Parent killer?" jonathan asked, as Sebastian laughed.

"N-no" Alec stuttered trying to figured out a way to get away from the two people trying to hurt him.

"because if you were trying to get away from us" Jonathan continued, "It'll just make us madder than we already are."

Sebastian walked forward and pulled Alec up off the ground.

"P-please don't hurt me" Alec whispered.

_You sound like a loser Alec_, the little voice said, _just let them hurt you, it's what you deserve._

Alec ignored the little voice, "please don't hurt me" he repeated.

Sebastian laughed and punched Alec in the face so hard it made Alec stagger backwards into the wall. He slid down it and looked up, holding where Sebastian punched him.

"Why are you doing this?" Alec asked softly, tears threatening to fall, "I haven't done anything wrong."

Sebastian and Jonathan laughed, "That's where you're wrong loser" Jonathan said, "you killed your parents and you slept with nearly all of the male staff at the orphanage."

"We're only doing what's right" Sebastian said, "you deserve it, slut." Sebastian kicked Alec in the side making Alec fall sideways onto the ground, the tears that were threatening to fall fell.

_You do deserve this_, the little voice said as Jonathan and Sebastian kept beating him, _you deserve to be hurt, you deserve to feel the pain, You know why you deserve this?_ The little voice asked, _because you killed them. You deserve more than this,_ the little voice said, _you deserve to die…_

Alec knew that he should try and fight back, he knew that he should try to make them stop, he knew that he should've told them that he wasn't what they said he was but the little voice made sense.

_I do deserve this_, Alec thought agreeing with the little voice, _and After all I did kill them._ So Alec just lay there letting Jonathan and Sebastian beat him.

The bell rung out and Jonathan and Sebastian left, leaving Alec lying there in pain and covered in blood.

**Magnus's POV**

Magnus watched the homeroom door waiting for Alec to walk in. He had thought when he got out of the car Alec had followed him and the others, but he was wrong when he turned around to see where Alec was and he couldn't see him. Isabelle and Jace told him not to worry, they said that Alec might just want some space and that Alec didn't want to go watch Simon practice chess.

The homeroom door opened and Alec stepped in. Magnus immediately knew that Alec wasn't okay. Alec was limping and there were fresh cuts and bruises on his face, Magnus could see dark patches on Alec's shirt and pants and he hoped that it wasn't blood.

Magnus watched as Alec walked to his usual seat in the back of the room. He heard the other students in the class snickering and laughing.

"What's wrong Alec?" someone sitting at the front asked, "did you have rough sex with someone before school?"

The class laughed except for Magnus.

"Did you sleep with someone's daddy?" someone else asked, "did you not follow the rules and get hit?"

The class laughed again but Magnus didn't.

_Why are they being so cruel? _ Magnus thought.

"Did you try and kill someone's parents?" Jonathan asked, causing the whole class to erupted into a fit of laughter.

Magnus looked at Alec and his heart broke, Alec was looking down at his desk, but you could obviously see the tears falling down his face.

"Class!" Miss Fairchild yelled, "that is no way to treat a new student!"

The class ignored her and kept on throwing insults and hurtful words towards Alec.

"Magnus" Miss Fairchild called.

Magnus got up out of his chair and walked to Miss Fairchild.

"yes Miss F?" Magnus asked.

"I suggest you take Alec home or to the nurse's office" Miss Fairchild said, "I'll deal with the class."

Magnus nodded and walked to Alec.

"Alec" Magnus whispered, he was aware that the class went silent.

Alec looked up, his beautiful blue eyes glistening with tears.

"What a loser!" someone yelled, "he's crying!"

"Come on" Magnus said, pulling Alec up out of the chair, "We're going home."

Magnus guided Alec to the door.

"Watch out Magnus!" Jonathan yelled, "he might kill your parents."

Magnus ignored Jonathan's comment and walked out with Alec.

**So yeah... this _was_ meant to be a happy chapter but we all know how I am with writing happy chapters... **

**Please tell me what you think about it because you know how much I love reading your reviews XD so yeah review please this story is almost at 200 reviews! **

**-Kate.**


	16. Chapter 16

**HI NEW CHAPTER TIME! OMG 211 reviews do you know how much I love you guys *throws out fantastically made pies and love* thank you so much! (this doesn't mean stop reviewing because I love you all and your review I don't just love you for your reviews I love you for you!) **

**Sorry I'm a bit hyper hehehe  
Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments I own nothing :D**

**enjoy...**

**Alec's POV**

Alec walked out of the school grounds with Magnus, each step hurt he just wanted to lay down and die.

"Alec are you okay?" Magnus asked.

"No" Alec whispered, he tried wiping away the tears that were falling but it hurt to lift his arms.

"I'm so sorry for not sticking up for you" Magnus said as they walked down the footpath, towards his house.

_He's not sorry_, the little voice said, _he's lying._

"I feel like such a jerk, I understand if you're mad at me and you don't want to talk to me" Magnus said.

"It's okay" Alec said.

_But it's not okay is it?_ The little voice asked, _you think Magnus didn't stick up for you because he doesn't like you._

_No!_ Alec defended, _I don't think that at all._

_You do…_ the little voice said.

Alec was about to say something back to the little voice but he tripped over something on the pavement, he hit the ground hard. He tried getting back up, but he couldn't it hurt too much.

He felt arms wrapped around him and pull him up off the ground, "Are you okay?" Magnus asked, Alec could hear the concern in his voice.

_It's not concern, _the little voice said, _t's pity._

"Do you want me to carry you or something?" Magnus asked.

Alec looked up to see if Magnus was joking or something but Magnus's eyes only showed seriousness.

Alec shook his head, trying to ignore the pain, "I'm fine, I'm used to walking around like this."

"You shouldn't be used to walking around injured" Magnus whispered, Magnus picked Alec up off the ground.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked, confused as to why Magnus was still holding him.

"I'm going to carry you" Magnus said, he started to walk home, while carrying Alec bridal style.

"No you don't have to carry me" Alec said, "put me down I can walk myself."

"Shhh" Magnus said, "I'm carrying you the rest of the way home, it's not that hard to do, you're really light."

"Just put me down Magnus" Alec said, trying to get out of Magnus's arms but he stopped trying when the pain became too much, "why are we walking home anyway?"

"Because we can walk home and I'm pretty sure that mum wouldn't be able to pick us up" Magnus said, "because she was late for work and her boss probably wouldn't let her get out until like midnight or something…"

"Okay" Alec said, "Now can you please put me down, I don't like being carried, it makes me feel like a girl."

"Is it because I'm carrying you bridal style?" Magnus asked, "I can carry you a different way if you'd like... so you don't feel like a girl or anything…"

"Just put me down Magnus" Alec said, seriously.

"Fine!" Magnus sighed, "But just for the record you would make a very pretty girl."

Alec rolled his eyes and when Magnus stopped walking he slipped down, out of Magnus's hold, and straightened his shirt a little, ignoring the pain, and started to walk in the direction where he thinks home would be.

"Alec" Magnus said, walking beside him, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Magnus" Alec said, looking down at the concrete pavement, "like I told you I'm used to it all."

"Not physically, I already know the answer to that one." Magnus said, "I want to know if you're okay mentally."

"I'm fine Magnus" Alec said, not looking at the cat eyed boy beside him.

"Okay" Magnus said, "Can we talk about what happened when we get home?" Magnus asked.

"I don't want to" Alec said, walking a bit faster ignoring the pain shooting.

"Okay, we don't have to talk about it" Magnus said, jogging up next to Alec, "just slow down you'll hurt yourself more."

_Maybe you want to hurt yourself…_ the little voice said.

Alec shook his head to get rid of the voice and almost tripped over again if it wasn't for Magnus's strong arms keeping him from falling.

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded, "Can we just get home or something."

_You're the one that keeps falling over like a dork…_ the little voice said.

"Sure let's go" Magnus said.

The rest of the walk home was quiet, Alec kept feeling worse and worse during the walk and it was getting harder to ignore the pain shooting through his body each time he took a step or breathed in. Magnus was beside him the whole time, holding onto him and making sure that he didn't fall over and hurt himself even more.

Alec was glad that Magnus was helping him because one: he didn't know the way home and two: if Magnus wasn't there with him, making sure he didn't collapse or fall flat on the ground, he probably wouldn't have made it home.

Magnus opened the front door to the house and Alec followed him inside. They walked into the lounge room and Alec sat down.

"Take off your shirt" Magnus said.

"What? Why?" Alec asked, confused as to why he had to take off his shirt.

"I want to see if I could help like clean the cuts or like see what I could do to help the bruises hurt less" Magnus said, "I just want to help you."

"You don't have to" Alec said, "I'm fine."

Alec had to hide the small smile that was threatening to climb onto his face, he was happy and surprised that someone wanted to help him. Nobody had ever wanted to help him, not even his siblings, but they had a good reason not to help him though…

"Alexander" Magnus said, clapping his hands in front of Alec's face, "Alec!"

Alec blinked, "sorry, I zoned out."

"That's okay" Magnus said, sitting down next to Alec.

"So ... um… what are we going to do?" Alec asked.

"Well" Magnus said "we could watch a movie, we could cuddle, we could play doctor…"

Alec rolled his eyes, "let's just watch a movie Magnus" he said.

"what movie do you want to watch?" Magnus asked.

"I don't know I haven't seen a movie before" Alec said, He felt the heat creep up onto his cheeks.

"You haven't seen a movie?!" Magnus asked.

"Yeah…" Alec said feeling embarrassed.

"Really?" Magnus asked, "you haven't seen any movie, not even before you went to the orphanage?"

Alec nodded, "I never really watched movies when my parents were still alive, I spent most of my time reading and spending time with my family."

"Well then" Magnus said, getting up off the couch, "you pick out a movie and we'll watch it." Magnus pointed to a cabinet next to the television, "there in there" Magnus started walking out of the room.

"We can't watch a movie without popcorn" Magnus answered, walking out of the room

Alec got off the couch and sat down in front of the cabinet. He opened the door and saw hundreds of movie titles. He looked through them for a little while until his eyes landed on a movie title that looked familiar, _the Lion King._ Alec pulled it out and walked back to the couch and sat down just as Magnus walked back in with a large bowl filled with popcorn.

"What movie did you pick out" Magnus asked.

Alec showed him the movie and Magnus smiled "What made you pick that one?" Magnus asked.

"I remember Isabelle talking about it when she was five… she said it was good" Alec said.

"Alright then" Magnus place the popcorn down on the table and grabbed the movie from Alec's had and went over to the television and popped the DVD into the DVD player and hit play.

Magnus sat down next to Alec and Alec leaned onto Magnus. Alec saw Magnus smile a little and He felt Magnus's arms wrap around him and Alec watched as the beginning credits started.

They watched the movie in silence, well kind of, the only noises that were heard was the eating of popcorn and Magnus humming along to the songs.

When the movie finished Magnus got up and turned off the TV.

"So what did you think?" Magnus asked, "did you like the movie or not?"

"Well because it's the first movie I've seen I would have to say it's the greatest movie I've ever seen" Alec said, smiling a little.

"That's good" Magnus said.

Alec watched and Magnus walked back over and sat down next to him, "we have about three or four hours until someone gets home" Magnus said, "what do you want to do now?"

"I don't really mind" Alec said.

Magnus leaned down and kissed Alec on the lips. Alec's eyes widened at the random kiss but he didn't protest or push Magnus off him, he slipped his eyes shut and kissed back. The kiss started off gentle and sweet but it escalated quickly.

"Ow…" Alec mumbled.

Magnus pulled back, "that has to be the second time you've said ow when we've kissed" Magnus stated, "I'm starting to think I should wait until you're injury free so I can kiss you."

Alec smiled, "sorry."

"No need to apologise, Alec" Magnus whispered, "you're hurt and I'm obviously making it worse."

"You might be making it better" Alec whispered, shyly.

Magnus smiled and captured Alec's lips again.

"What's going on here?" A male voice asked from the entry way.

Alec jumped away from Magnus and looked towards the lounge room's entry, Jeffery was standing there.

_Shit!_ Alec thought as the little voice started laughing.

"Dad" Magnus started, getting up from the couch and walking over to his father.

Jeffery held up a hand "I get a call from school telling me that Alec got hurt, again, so you brought him home and when I get here to check up on you two I see you kissing!" Jeffery yelled, "Explain this all to me now!"

"Well, you see Alec and I are sort of together but not together" Magnus said, "we're figuring that out on Friday."

"How are you figuring out your togetherness on Friday?" Jeffery asked, his face turning red with rage.

"Well I'm taking him out on a date" Magnus said.

"That's not happening" Jeffery said coldly, "you two are meant to be brothers _not_ boyfriends, I'm calling your mother and telling her about all this."

"She already knows" Magnus said.

"What?!" Jeffery yelled. Alec flinched at Jeffery's tone, he remembered all the times a care taker or childless parents looking to adopted would use that tone.

"Mum already knows, in fact she supports it all" Magnus said.

"She knows!" Jeffery yelled, Jeffery kept yelling things but Alec stopped listening it was all too much.

_This is my fault_ Alec thought, _if I just said no to Magnus they wouldn't be getting yelled at._

"Alexander!" Jeffery yelled, snapping Alec's attention back to him.

"Yes?" Alec asked

"Go to your room" Jeffery said pointing at the doorway, "I'll talk to you after I call Vicky."

"Dad, don't yell at Alec it was my fault" Magnus said.

"Shush Magnus" Jeffery said, "Alec go upstairs and I want whatever is going on between you to stop there's no date on Friday."

"Dad!" Magnus whined.

Jeffery held up a hand silencing Magnus "Go upstairs Alec."

Alec nodded and ran out of the room, ignoring the pain shooting through his body, he slammed his bedroom door shut and slid down the door, with his hands in his hair.

_My fault, my fault, my fault,_ Alec kept think over and over.

_You always screw things up Alec_, the little voice said.

**So yeah this chapter wasn't meant to end up like this but it ended up like this so um yeah...  
review and tell me what you think about it all thanks :)  
-Kate.**


	17. Chapter 17

**HI guys sorry for taking forever to update I'm a horrible person I know... don't hate me please! thank you to everyone who's been review and stuff you all seriously make my day thanks I love you all :)  
I don't own the mortal instruments or it's characters Cassandra Clare does :)**

Enjoy...

Alec sat with his back against the door freaking out, he didn't know how long but he knew that he was sitting there for a while. He was pulling at his hair and trying to get the tears to stop falling, the pain shooting through his body was almost too much to bear. He just wanted everything to stop.

_You can make everything stop,_ the little voice said, _it's very easy just one jump or one slice and it'll all be over._

Alec slammed his head against the door repeatedly trying to get the little voice to stop.

_You could swallow some pills…_ the little voice said, _I'm pretty sure that your foster parents would have a few dozen pills you could swallow._

Alec slammed his head against his door again, "Stop!" he whispered, "Just stop."

_Or you could stop eating or poison yourself_, the little voice continued.

"Stop it" Alec muttered, slamming his head against the door again, "Just stop."

_Maybe if you hit you head hard enough you could black out and never wake up…_

"Stop!" he whispered, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his sore arms around his legs, "please" he whimpered.

He heard someone banging on his door and he quickly stood up and tried to wipe the tears away.

"Alec, could you please open the door?" Jeffery asked.

Alec tried wiping away the tears some more and opened the door, "Sorry" he mumbled.

"No Alec I should be the one apologising to you" Jeffery said, walking into Alec's room and shutting the door, "I understand you're going through a hard time and you're getting bullied and everything" Jeffery said, placing a hand on Alec's shoulder, "And I understand that me yelling at you might've hurt you."

Alec shrugged Jeffery's hand off his shoulder, because one: it was starting to make the bruise there hurt even more and two: Alec didn't like Jeffery's hands on him.

"It's okay" Alec whispered, "I understand what I did wrong and I shouldn't have done that with Magnus, I'm sorry."

"I'm glad you understand what you've done wrong" Jeffery said, "I understand that you and Magnus like each other and I know that Vicky supports you two and your being together" Jeffery paused and Alec hoped that Jeffery would just let Magnus and him do whatever they want and not tell him that he and Magnus weren't allowed to be together, "But I told her that I didn't want you two to be together, You're meant to be brothers not boyfriends."

Alec felt his eyes fill up with more tears but he willed them not to fall, he nodded, "okay" he whispered, "You're right Magnus and I won't see each other anymore."

"Good" Jeffery smiled and clapped a meaty hand on Alec's back almost making Alec fall over, "I'm glad you understand."

Alec nodded and tried to smile but he couldn't turn the corners of his mouth up.

"I'll see you later" Jeffery said, "I got to go drop Magnus back off at school and go back to work, I wrote Vicky's number down and stuck it on the fridge if you need to talk to her or something."

Alec nodded, "okay, bye."

Jeffery left and shut the door. Alec sat down on his bed and let the tears fall freely down his face now that he was alone.

_Maybe Magnus wanted that to happen,_ the little voice said, _it's pretty obvious actually… maybe Magnus just wanted you to think you were loved that you were special then get you yelled and have your heart ripped out then shoved back into your chest._

Alec shook his head, _Magnus would've never done that_, he argued, _Magnus is good, it's my fault, it's always my fault._

_Your right,_ the little voice said, _it is your fault for not seeing how it was all going to turn out._

Alec hit his head a few times trying to get the voice to shut up, he sighed and pulled out his journal and a pen.

_Hey mum and dad,  
it's me… again, how are you? I hope you're both okay… I'm not at the moment, stuff has been happening. Hopefully you've seen it because I really don't want write it down it probably wouldn't make sense any way, it probably just be embarrassing.  
So I don't know how to make this little voice stop… it just won't and I don't want to talk to anyone about it because they'd probably think I'm crazy or something.  
So yeah… I love you and I really wish you two were still alive and stuff. _

_-Alec. _

Alec shut his Journal and threw it under his bed so nobody can find it and ask him about it. He sighed and laid down on his bed, hiding his face in the pillow, He hated life at the moment he just wanted to leave this place and never look back.

_I've been giving you fantastic ideas on how to leave this place and never come back_, the little voice said, _nobody's home at the moment you can do it now… nobody will notice for a while._

Alec shook his head, "no" he muttered, "I don't want to kill myself."

_Are you sure about that?_ The little voice asked.

"I'm sure" Alec said.

_But am I really?_ Alec thought.

_Come on Alec you know that you want to die,_ the little voice said, _ what's holding you back?_ It asked, _oh I know… you're scared to aren't you? _The little voice laughed, _ I don't know why you're scared I mean you've already killed your parents how hard is it to kill yourself?_

"Stop it" Alec whispered, "Stop talking."

_Why don't you ease yourself into death?_ The little voice suggested, _it could be easier. _

Alec lifted his face up from the pillow, the little voice made sense. He knew that he wanted to die but he was too scared to do it, _Maybe the voice is right why not ease yourself into it Alec? _He thought.

Alec nodded and got up off the bed, ignoring the pain shooting up his body and walked downstairs into the kitchen. He pulled open some draws looking for a knife sharp enough and once he found one he sat down at the table and pulled up the sleeve of his shirt. It was only when he bought the knife up to his arm he realised he was shaking.

_Toughen up Alec, _the little voice said, _you need to do this, it's for your own good._

Alec took in a shaky breath and nodded, _why are you listening to it Alec?_ He asked himself.

_It makes sense_, he answered before taking the knife up to his arm and making to quick cuts just belong the nook in his elbow. It stung for a little bit but then the pain merged into the pain he was already feeling and the pain from his injuries.

Alec made a few more cuts underneath the first two then repeated the action on his other arm. He blinked back the tears and watched as the blood flowed freely from the small yet deep wounds.

After a few more minutes he got up and washed the knife and put it in his pocket and washed his cuts. After that was all done he walked back upstairs slowly, trying to ignore the pain and hurt he was feeling but failing miserably.

When he got to his room he hid the knife under his bed's mattress and laid down on his bed and fell into a restless sleep.

The rest of his evening was spent avoiding everyone, especially Magnus and Jeffery, He did go down stairs for dinner but he ignored everyone and didn't eat. Later at night when he was supposed to be asleep he wondered the house and listened to Vicky and Jeffery argue over him and Magnus from the kitchen.

The rest of the week went by normally, with Alec avoiding everyone and everything and getting bullied by everyone and everything. Magnus approached Alec a few times but Alec kept making up excuses or he'd run away so he didn't have to talk to him. He kept trying to make death easier, the cuts were getting longer and deeper.

"Alec" Vicky said, knocking on Alec's bedroom door, "Have you packed for the camping trip yet?" she asked.

It was Friday night and everyone one was running around packing up supplies and clothes for the camping trip they were going tomorrow.

"No I haven't" Alec answered, "I'll started now." He got up from his desk and pulled out his bag and started throwing clothes in at random.

"Alec" Vicky said walking into the room, "why don't you pack some t-shirts and shorts, not jeans and sweaters, it's going to be hot there."

Alec shrugged, "it's okay, I can deal with the heat."

"Alright" Vicky said, "don't forget to bring swim trunks or something you can go swimming in the lake there."

Alec nodded, "I'll try not to forget."

Vicky nodded and smiled, "I'll be back up in a bit, to check on you" she said.

Alec nodded, "Okay, bye."

Vicky sighed, "You know you can talk to me, right" she said, "about anything."

"Yeah I know" Alec said, "I don't have anything to talk about so can you just go or something?" he asked.

"Oh… alright, I'll see you in a bit" Vicky said, walking out of his room and shutting the door behind her.

Alec kept packing his bag and tried his hardest not to think of how much of a failure he is. His bedroom door opened, but he ignored it, it was probably Vicky.

"Alec" an all too familiar voice said, "hey come on, quit ignoring me."

Alec looked at Magnus quickly then looked at his bag, Magnus is the last person he wants to see at the moment.

"Alec!" Magnus whined, "Please just talk to me!" Magnus sat down beside him, but Alec quickly moved away and tried his hardest not to cry at the sight of Magnus's hurt expression.

_He's faking it_, the little voice said.

"Go away" Alec whispered, zipping up his filled bag and standing up, "I don't want to talk to you."

Magnus stood up, "fine then be that way" he said, turning around and storming towards the door, Magnus turned around and Alec looked at him, "but just so you know, Alec" Magnus said, looking Alec directly in the eye, "I've missed you."

Alec watched as Magnus walked out the door and slammed the door shut. Alec felt horrible.

_Why can't you see you're hurting Magnus?_ He asked himself.

_He's not hurting Magnus, _ the little voice said, _ Magnus is just faking it all, he's trying to make Alec feel bad._

Alec felt the tears fall down his cheeks, _stop crying,_ he told himself, _crying is stupid, just stop it you're acting like a girl._

Alec groaned and threw himself down onto his bed and buried himself under the covers. He just wanted to die.

Vicky came in a little while later and took his bag downstairs and told him to get some sleep because they had to get up early in the morning so they could beat traffic and stuff like that. Alec just nodded and hid under the covers some more.

After about three hours of trying to make the voice's in his head to shut up, he got them to and he closed his eyes and fell asleep dreading the next few days.

**Don't hate me! I'm sorry for what I did! please tell me what you think about it all review and stuff PIES FOR EVERYONE WHO DOES!  
-Kate.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys new chapter of adopted also theres an authors note at the bottom that I want you guys to read (only if you want to though)  
I'm not Cassandra clare therefore I do not own the mortal instruments or it's characters. **

**enjoy.**

"Wakey, Wakey Allie!" Someone whispered, Alec felt someone lightly smacking him on the face.

Alec mumbled something that made no sense and turned away from the hand and pulled the covers up over his face. "Go away" he mumbled, "I'm sleeping."

"Well you have to wake up" The voice said, He recognised that it was Isabelle's voice.

"No" He said, burring himself further under the covers, "It's too early."

"It's only four thirty in the morning" Isabelle said, pulling the covers off of him and pushing him off the bed, "Now get dressed and come downstairs, we're getting breakfast on the way there."

Alec grumbled and stood up, "okay, I'll be down in a bit."

"You look terrible" Isabelle said.

"Thanks" he said rolling his eyes.

"No seriously you look terrible" Isabelle said, "when was the last time you brushed your hair?" she asked.

Alec shrugged "Few days ago" Alec said, "now can you please go" he said gesturing to the door, "I'll be down when I'm done okay."

"Okay fine, be quick" Isabelle said walking out and shutting the door.

Alec tore off his stripped pyjama pants and pulled on a pair of his old worn out jeans. He pulled his long sleeved shirt off and looked down at his arms for a moment or two before pulling on a thin t-shirt then a sweater over it.

_You ready to die yet? _ The little voice asked, _or are you still afraid to?_

Alec shook his head, "I'm not afraid" he whispered, "I'm just not ready."

_Sure…_ the little voice said.

Alec smacked the side of his head making the little voice shut up. He walked downstairs into the lounge room where everybody was. Max was asleep on the couch, Jace was leaning against the edge of the couch, Isabelle was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, Jeffery was looking at Alec with a look that Alec couldn't really out his finger on and Magnus was looking as amazing as ever, even at four thirty in the morning.

"Good everyone's here" Vicky said, "let's go."

Alec followed them all out of the house to the Jace opened the back door of the car, the back of the car was filled with bags, boxes and camping supplies.

"How are Alec and I going to fit in the car?" Jace asked.

"Just climb over it all" Vicky said, "You'll fit in."

Alec and Jace gave each other a look and started to climb over the supplies, after a few minutes of struggling and climbing they managed to get to their seats. Everyone else piled into the car and Jeffery started the car and drove off.

Alec closed his eyes and tried to get as comfortable as possible in the cramped space.

"Alec" Jace said after a few minutes of silence "Alec, Alec, Alec, Alec" Jace repeated.

"What?" Alec asked, not opening his eyes.

"Are you sleeping?" Jace asked.

"No" Alec mumbled.

"Great" Jace said, "Because I need to talk to you."

Alec groaned and opened his eyes, "what about?" he asked.

"I want to talk about you" Jace said, "are you okay, you don't seem okay."

"I'm fine Jace" Alec told him, "we really don't need to talk about me."

"What are you two talking about?" Jeffery asked.

"Well I'm trying to have a deep and meaningful conversation about feelings and unicorns with Alec" Jace said, "but apparently he's fine so my attempt at having a deep and meaningful conversation about feelings and unicorns with him was a complete waste of time."

"It's alright Jace" Magnus said, "I've tried having a conversation full of deep unicorns and crap, but he won't talk he's too stubborn."

Jace nodded, "he is stubborn, Alec! You're like a donkey."

"Are mules the stubborn ones?" Magnus asked.

"Donkeys Mules they're the same thing in my book" Jace said, smacking Magnus on the back of the head.

_Uggh he's annoying,_ the little voice said, _how can you have a crush on him?_ The little voice asked.

"So anyway" Jace said, facing Alec again, "why won't you talk about yourself and unicorns?" Jace asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't need to talk about myself I'm perfectly fine and I don't know why you are talking about donkeys and unicorns" Alec told them.

"But we want to talk about feelings with you" Magnus and Jace whined at the same time.

Isabelle groaned "shut up you to some of us are trying to sleep."

"You shut up" Jace said, "some of us are talking about feelings and donkeys."

"Alec" Jeffery said, in that-I'm-your-father-you-do-as-I-say tone, "have a conversation with your brothers."

Alec cringed at the word _brothers_, Jace was his brother but Magnus wasn't. "I don't want to have a conversation with them" Alec told Jeffery.

"Don't use that tone with me son" Jeffery said.

"Why should you care" Alec muttered, "You're not my father."

"Alec!" Vicky scolded, "Don't say that."

"Whatever" he mumbled, sinking down in his seat and letting some of the bags cover him up.

"You can't hide from your problems forever Alec" Jace said.

"I don't have any problems" Alec mumbled, "You have problems."

"Sure whatever you say" Jace said, "but we'll have a talk later."

"No we won't" Alec said, closing his eyes and pretending to be asleep.

"We will" Jace said, pulling the bags off Alec, "And it will be deep and meaningful and donkey filled."

"Shut up Jace!" Isabelle yelled, "I'm trying to sleep, if Alec doesn't want to talk he doesn't have to talk! Now shut your pie hole and be quiet!"

"Someone's a little grumpy" Jace said.

Isabelle sat up in her seat and leaned over and smacked Jace on the head.

"Ouch" Jace whined, "Vicky! Isabelle hit me!"

"Jace just be quiet it's early in the morning and your sister obviously wants to sleep" Vicky said.

"Fine" Jace mumbled rubbing his head, "I'll be quiet."

"Thank you" Isabelle said.

The rest of the long car ride everyone was mostly silent, except for Jace who kept complaining about pins and needles every few minutes. For most of the time on the trip Alec pretended to be asleep, because he couldn't really fall asleep because of the little voice telling him how much better off we would be dead or how much of a loser he was.

The car jolted to a stop making Alec jump in his seat.

"We're here kiddos" Jeffery said, "get out and look around where we'll be camping out for the next few days."

Everyone opened their doors and Alec and Jace climbed over Magnus, Max and Isabelle's seats and got out by their doors.

"Wow it's so beautiful" Alec heard Isabelle say.

Alec looked around the clearing he didn't see how a patch of grass and trees were beautiful.

"It's amazing" Max said, "it's like an enchanted forest or something and like inside the trees are magical little elves or fairies or something?!"

Alec looked at his younger brother but decided not to say anything because it could upset Max.

"I like it" Jace said, "It's pretty."

"It's pretty?" Magnus said, "That's all you have to say about this beautifulness?"

"Well I don't want to say it's a majestic forest that make me want to cry each time I see a flower" Jace said, "because that will lower my man points."

Magnus rolled his eyes "What do you think about it Alec?" He asked, ignoring Jace's stupidity.

"I don't see how trees and grass can be beautiful, pretty or amazing" Alec said, shrugging, "they're just trees and grass. It's more green than beautiful."

"Well I can see you aren't the type of person who see's beauty in all the things around them" Magnus said.

Vicky and Jeffery walked over to the five kids, "so what do you think of it?" Vicky asked, "Beautiful isn't it."

"Well apparently it's too green for Alec" Magnus said, "but aside from that it really is beautiful."

"How can something be too green?" Jeffery asked Alec.

Alec shrugged and walked to the car and started pulling out the supplies and bags so they can set up everything. Jace and Magnus came over to help once they saw what he was doing.

They got everything out of the car and started unpacking the bags that had the tents in them. There were two tents that could fit three to four people in them, the rest of the _family_ came over to help set up the tents and they were done a short while after. After they were done setting up the tents Vicky told Jace and Jeffery to set up the tarp, and told Max and Isabelle to help her with setting up the makeshift kitchen and bedrooms and told Magnus and Alec to go find fire wood.

"No" Jeffery said, "Alec can help me put up the tarp, Jace and Magnus can go find some fire wood."

"Dad seriously" Magnus whined.

"Jace" Jeffery said, ignoring his real son's whines, "go with Magnus."

"Okay" Jace said, walking into the forest, "come on Magnus, you snail, hurry up!"

Magnus followed Jace into the forest and Alec went over and helped Jeffery. Jeffery told Alec the instructions to set up the tarp and they set it up in about six minutes which according to Jeffery was great!

"Max, Izzy and I are going to go have a look at the lake" Vicky said.

"Have fun!" Jeffery said, smiling happily.

Alec ignored them and sat down in one of the chairs, he bought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs, he was feeling cold.

Jeffery bought a chair over and sat down right in front of Alec, "Alec" Jeffery said.

Alec looked at his, _father_, "what?" he snapped.

"You need to fix your attitude towards this trip" Jeffery said, "ever since last night you've looked angry and upset, like you don't want to be here."

"Well I'm not angry and upset, that's just how my face looks" Alec said, "and let me tell you something you were right about one thing I don't want to be here."

"Brighten up" Jeffery said, "Camping is fun!" Jeffery smiled happily, "think of it as a bonding moment for the whole family!"

"Max, Isabelle and Jace are my family" Alec mumbled, "you, Vicky and Magnus aren't, so just stop pretending that you're my father, you're not my father, my real father's dead."

"Alec" Jeffery said, looking a bit hurt, "I understand that it's hard on you but you really just need to let it all go, and accept that Vicky and I are your parents now and Magnus is your brother."

Alec glared at Jeffery, _he's not my father, Vicky is not my mother and Magnus is not my brother._

"Hey!" Jace yelled, "Magnus and I are back, where do you want us to put this wood?"

"Over near the stove" Jeffery said, standing up.

Alec heard the thumps of the fire wood hitting the forest floor.

"Okay boys" Jeffery said, "how about we go to the lake and spend some time with the family" Jeffery turned away from Jace and Magnus and looked at Alec "that includes you Alec."

Alec sighed and got up out of the chair and followed his _father_ and his _brothers_ to the lake.

"Now what are you boys doing here?" Vicky asked, when the four of them made there way to the lake.

"We came to visit you" Magnus said.

"Wow, that's one good looking lake" Jace said.

Alec looked at the lake, it wasn't very big more like a large rock pool and it was filled with water, he didn't see how it was good looking it just looked like an ordinary lake/ rock pool thing.

"I know!" Isabelle said, "It's amazing, look how blue and clear it is you can see right down to the bottom."

"Really?" Jace asked, he ran to the side of the rock pool. Alec watched as Isabelle walked up behind Jace and kicked him into the water.

Everyone but Alec started to laugh, Jace pulled himself out of the rock pool/ lake and glared at Isabelle.

"that was not funny, Iz" Jace said, " but because it was so smart I think I should give you a hug" Alec watched as Jace chased Isabelle around the water's edge for a while until Jace managed to grab her by the waist and through her into the water.

Isabelle splashed water at Jace "that wasn't fair!" she yelled, pulling the hair sticking to her face off her face.

"It was so" Jace said, walking over to Magnus, "I think your just lonely in there, Iz, here" Jace grabbed Magnus's arm and started pulling him toward the water, "I'll give you a friend" Jace pushed the protesting Magnus into the water.

"Jace, you idiot!" Magnus yelled, once he appeared out from under the water, "You ruined my hair!"

"No I didn't" Jace said, "I made it look better!"

"I wanna jump in the water!" Max yelled running up the rock pool/ lakes edge and jumping into the water.

Max emerged laughing, "that was so much fun!" he squealed.

Vicky and Jeffery laughed, "You kids are being silly" Vicky said, "your clothes are all wet now, do you know how long it will take them to dry?"

"A while" Jace said.

Vicky sighed and pretended to be annoyed but her smile gave it away.

"You know" Jeffery said, "Alec's the only dry kid here."

Alec glared at Jeffery_, of course_ _I'm the only dry kid here I don't want to get wet!_ Alec thought.

"you're right!" Jace said, he ran over to Alec and grabbed his wrist, "come one Alec, let's go swimming."

"No!" Alec shouted, trying to pull out of Jace's grasp, "I don't want to! I'm fine with being on dry land."

"Well to bad you're going swimming!" Jace picked Alec up and threw him into the water.

The water hit Alec like a tonne of bricks. He felt something sharp hit the back of his head and his vision went blurry before blacking out completely.

**so yeah...  
tell me what you think :D also the important authors note at the bottom is here:  
I was wondering if you guys wanted me to go back and edit most of my stories, like space them out properly and fix up mistakes and junk like that so yeah tell me if I should by PMing me or reviewing :D  
THANKS (pies for you and you and you) **

**-Kate.**


End file.
